The RWBY Event (Temporary Hiatus)
by RewindAgain
Summary: They were defeated at the end of 0.4, got sent to another STORY, found some old friends and have their former ones trailing the AU's to hunt them down. Chara Dreemmurr, Cross Aster, Frisk Dreemmurr, and Error will make friends, enemies, and forge a new path, with the power of REWRITE - M for swears
1. Chapter 1

So as of December 21st,2018 I Rewrited this chapter Because of UV! 0.4 and my overall bad writing. No hateful criticism only constructive criticism to help me improve as a writer please! This fic takes place at the beginning of Underverse 0.4 and a couple days before the beginning of volume 1 of RWBY. You should watch volume 1-3 of RWBY and all of Underverse in order for this story to make sense. Also the story and characters will be OOC and AU when I see fit. Finally, here's a key for speaking;

"This is speaking physically,"

This an important word or phrase

{THiS Is WInGDiNGs}

Anyways, here's a warning: I Do Not Own RWBY, Undertale, X-Tale, Underverse or of the AU's in Underverse whatsoever in any way shape or form. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (Rest in peace), Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, X-Tale and Underverse belongs to Jael Penaloza, and the Undertale AU's belong to their rightful owners you can look up online.

With That out of the way Let's get started!

* * *

Chapter 1 REWRITE - XChara POV

* * *

*11:00 am - The X-Tale duos universe

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO NOW!" Cross exclaimed to his partner as they were sitting down on the ground, quite injured at where Underfell's Snowdin was meant to be after coming back from the raid on Underswap.

"I don't know just LET ME THINK!" Chara replied to the current predicament while clutching the right side of his chest where a gaping wound remained.

The mission was going well until Cross and Chara got a tad bit cocky and let their guard down a bit, and then Dream!sans shows up and things went to hell. Classic gave them a bad time, then Nightmare!sans got rekt by arrows from Dream!sans and was like "Fuck it" and stabbed US!Chara and they proceeded to blow that popsicle stand. Right after the three got back, (reasonably) Nightmare scolded Chara/Cross for nearly getting their party killed because were apparently holding back. Now, there was a small question that remained in their mind… did they make the right choice?

CONTINUE?

Flashback—

"Those arrows were made of positive emotions…" Nightmare!sans angrily said as he pulled out the embodiments of his weakness one by one.

"It's not my fault you let your guard down." Chara scoffed.

Nightmare grabbed the demon's body with one of his tentacles. The inky black abyss clutching his very freedom, "You're lying. Don't try to hide it. You are not using all of your potential..." There was a pause, "YOU. STILL. HAVE. MERCY."

Chara then quickly said "IT'S CROSS NOT ME! HE'S STILL APART OF MY SOU—!"

"Cross is not the one to blame." Nightmare!sans cut off with a finger to the lips. "Both of your souls are still pure." There was another pause, "You're holding back. Just like you did in the past. Good children cannot change at all...He was spared at the beginning because you never wanted to hurt others." Memories of what Chara did after what HE caused flashed through the first fallen child's mind with guilt.

I thought you would change.

Why human?

I am truly sorry child...

Why did you do this to us my child?

AAAGGGHHH! YOU BETRAYED US, NOW GIVE ME YOUR SOUL HUMAN!

You are a TRUE MONSTER.

"You were so attached to him that you preferred not to do anything. Soon you started losing your mind trying to stop him, your negative feelings toward XGaster became the strongest among all neutral and genocide timelines in the multiverse." He trailed off, After Ink and 3rR0r made their stupid truce that caused a reduction in new negative feelings.

"You've been watching us all this time, as if we were part of a show…" The first fallen child tried to look at Nightmare after the trip down memory lane.

"Haha!" Nightmare laughed then continued "But of course! Did you really think you already knew how we work in the multiverse?" The X-Tale duo struggled against his grip. "Stop struggling, we're going to a genocide timeline next, You will have to work very hard for me this time." He went back into a neutral grin.

But it refused… "NO. You helped get Cross what he needed for this world…" N!sans just stared, "Now you must take me back to Ink to get the vial he's hiding. IT'S AN ORDER!"

N!sans just turned his body to the right. The inky tentacle boi then looked toward the fallen child, body still trapped in his grasp. "Oh, so you didn't read the small print of our deal. I'm offering my help in exchange of your freedom. NOW YOU BELONG TO ME."

"THE HELL WE DO!" The demon yelled angrily.

"How rude of you—!" N!sans tightened his grip on the us, "Well, I. DON'T. CARE." The fallen child stopped struggling. "ASKING FOR MORE IS VERY. VERY RUDE…YOU'LL WORK FOR ME, AND IF YOU RESIST WELL, WE BOTH KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN."

The fallen child then faintly said with as much strength as he could muster, "Well we're not gonna work for you at all, we have our own plans..."

SLICE!

999999999999999999999999

That was what it felt like for a nearly dead child with a tiny fading fragment for a soul to accommodate two people to say like two sentences.

"What was that I heard?" N!sans coldly turned to face the X-Tale survivors.

The comedian then yelled, "he said that we're not working for you anymore!" Nightmare starred.

"Well then…you can't finish your story anymore, YOU NEED ME." N!sans dropped Chara as the fallen child gasped for air while the X-Evented parts of the world they stole disappeared around them. He coughed twice quietly.

"We said we're not pawns anymore, the black king has made his moves and his turn is over, I need to make mine. By GETTING. THAT. VIAL. THAT'S AN ORDER ROOK!" He coughed up blood and nearly passed out.

"Have you learned NOTHING child? This isn't your game, YOU. CAN'T. WIN." He closed his eyes. "When you want something done right you gotta do it yourself."

He stepped forward and said "I'm just gonna make a summary of this lesson the best way I can, let me demonstrate…!" N!sans said unsettlingly friendly and stabbed Chara in the chest straight through with one of his tentacles and yelled "IT'S GAME OVER."

"AGGHH!" The demon wailed in pain, the wound letting out blood like a faucet while digging into "his" soul.

"It's a shame…" N!sans faced the fallen child and kneeled, {YOu HAd SO mUCh POtENtIAl} He then teleported to another AU to get new, useful, personnel.

End Flashback—

"Hey kid? Anyone in there? DO SOMETHING!" Cross yelled.

They were running out of time and the world was falling apart around them. They needed an idea, fast. Wait…RESET AND OVERWRITE!

"Comedian, I have a plan, it's not a good one but it's all we have." The fallen child said.

"Spit it out then kid." Said comedian replied.

"Under my time with Gaster and Frisk I learned much more about SOUL's and the abilities they grant. Gaster showed me a complex technique using two types of SOUL's…REWRITE, the combination of RESET and OVERWRITE, the ability to completely edit the STORY, aspects and overall foundation of a world in a timeline."

"Why didn't we do this earlier kid?!" The skeleton questioned. While throwing his hands up in frustration.

"It's just a theory by Gaster and wasn't tested enough before I went genocidal trying to stop him." The reset button appeared in front of the demon and as he finished the overwrite button soon followed.

A mental glance was shared between them.

Cross sighed. "Do your thing, kid."

Chara stood up, walked forward, summoned the True Knife, and sliced the reset button into two pieces, one piece saying RE, and the other one saying SET. He did the same thing with overwrite by slashing it into two pieces where one piece said OVER and the other said WRITE. then bended and manipulated the OVER and SET pieces to make a large purple and yellow X. He then positioned the X in between the remaining buttons and left it floating in the air, after that he initiated a battle and the world went black and white as the dimension changed into the familiar zone. He slashed the symbol in the same order with each respective color of blades responding to the three buttons then stopped and reasonably gulped and considered his options before grabbing what was remaining of US!Chara's soul and RIPPED it right out of its place and slammed it right in the middle of the X, completely mimicking DELTARUNE's ending.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Cross yelled.

The fallen child ignored him for the time being more paying attention to items and pressed said button and looked at a healing item which was filling his entire inventory called 'Lost HOPE' the hell is lost hope? The demon used 'Lost HOPE' and healed to full, (which was like 0.25 hp) then his turn ended. The RE and WRITE buttons drew towards each other and toward the X rapidly and they the X and the word REWRITE was nearly formed. Chara finished the process by taking a yellow True Knife and stabbing it into his soul in the center of the X and when the blade hit the button.

The button fuckn exploded, launching it's pieces everywhere.

"WHAT THE—" Cross wasn't even able to finish his sentence because a portal stood where RE and WRITE was and of course, they're sucked in.

It wasn't discussed between them, but they both had one word in mind immediately and simultaneously.

"SHIT"

* * *

Cross POV

* * *

11:06 am - Outertale

The duo flew to Outertale through the portal quite suddenly and unexpectedly.

Right to the vial his partner's dying to get.

"we took all this time trying to get the damn thing and it's given to us." The skeleton chuckled.

Chara grabbed it with insane speeds and smirked as there were a multitude of reactions to the new factor. Ink remained emotionless and with his poker face he flew past the demon into the sky. 3rR0r then used his strings and rained down what seemed like thousands of bones on him while Chara absorbed the soul in the vial and both of the X-Tale survivors felt a rush through their body as a new soul entered their vessel and then immediately dodged Ink's brush by turning their body as one hit by Ink's brush would be fatal to their frail soul. Cross took control and teleported above the carnage, narrowly missing Ink's brush but didn't avoid a Gaster blaster courtesy of Ink.

However this giant skull fired a spike wall of bones and luckily that g-blaster had stormtrooper aim and only a few bones hit Cross. "Shit!" He yelled because he felt like hell and wanted to throw up after the sudden impact of the bone wound to the stomach area.

Yet he didn't even have a stomach.

After that, Cross dodged Ink's bones launched at him and fell toward 3rR0r in the air as 3rR0r kept flying to Ink then used his strings to tie Ink in a net and pulled him with ease, over his shoulder and threw him downward toward the sort of bone maze below him. Made by Cross, the deadly zone emerged above said AU skeleton as he made a 3 point landing on one of the many floating platforms caused by a massive explosion of lasers by Fell earlier. The three sans standing off to the side, Classic, Hot topic, and swap helped with the massive attack by just making a shit ton of bones and g-blasters where the spiky bone maze is stationed, 5 seconds before Ink made impact…

With Chara's blade,

Chara took control and Ink's attempts of attacks were blocked and parried by the fallen child as said child tried to dodge Ink's right hand that was trying to get XGaster's soul back and the demon had to also dodge each bone and laser from all the other Sanss involved in this...event.

Chara initiated a battle and attempted to X-slice and dice his second, mortal enemy. Though Ink dodged the attacks with precision and skill and swiped Chara with his brush and trapped him with black ink. Luckily Cross remembered a moment from a few days ago and long bone ejected out of Chara's right eye and stabbed Ink through the skull and the impact created more bones that shredded his ties. Out of surprise Chara took control and then created a sort of shield out of determination knives and bones to avoid the maelstrom of attacks coming at the three. The g-blaster from fell fired and created a massive beacon of light, all the while a hell storm of bones from the others reverse rained down on Ink as a cage of blue bones that supposedly should of skewered Ink and confirm the kill, but then the dust settled and there stood Ink in a sort of Ink cocoon as it burst open and launched ink spikes everywhere hitting everyone but Chara/Cross in vital places which put the sanss out of the fight.

I need a better word for multiple sanss.

Ink then lashed out and created a "spiked floor" of sorts out of, well, ink! and Jumped up toward Chara/Cross while swiping his brush violently creating ink bones and g-blasters with every swipe then misses a swipe which gave Chara a chance to retaliate. Of course, {OBvIOuSLy} the missed swipe of the brush was a trick as Chara went to go punch the bastard, he only hit and got his fist stuck in ink, literally, Ink's chest was well INK! The monster slashed a deep scar over Chara's left eye as he morphed into a inky version of Undyne and kicked

the duo toward the ground but Cross grabbed Ink and threw him beneath himself and jumped off him which propelled him farther up then what he thought. Chara took control mid flight and made a mental agreement with the former skeleton, "It's our only chance if we want to finish this encounter…"

The comedian nodded and looked down at Ink launching homing ink spears at everybody before turning back to normal then he just got laid into by gravity manipulation and bones with KR, being slammed from wall to wall like human pinball. In mid-air, Cross used his gravity manipulation to throw himself/Chara faster down than ever, breaking the sound barrier.

Chara took control and did a similar thing that he did to attempt rewrite but minus one step, Chara summoned the red True Knife then sliced in a wide X shape downward towards Ink then hacked a plus sign right over it with a yellow True Knife.

"STOP NOW, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT—!" Ink tried to scream but was punched in the face by fell then was cocooned in place by 3rR0r with his strings and thrown backwards toward his original location right beneath Chara's impact zone, after that Ink's hands were pinned by large, pointy bones that ejected from the ground courtesy of Classic. Chara smirked then made a purple True Knife and completed the process by lancing it through the odd yellow/red symbol…

Right in Ink's face.

The process this time created a sonic boom that knocked everyone back immensely far and made them lose consciousness.

and the world went white.

* * *

No POV

* * *

11:51 am - {? ?}

When everyone regained consciousness and had time to process what the hell just happened they realized two things; One: their souls have been corrupted by something and they were phasing in and out of reality because of it. Two: Ink, Chara/Cross, and 3rR0r have…disappeared.

"Ok, does ANYONE know what's going on?!" UF!sans said as he was phasing.

"i got nothin' pal" Classic said to the confusion.

"I don't know either! Are you all ok?" US!sans said worryingly.

"Those are the wrong questions to ask." N!sans said as he got up from the sonic boom and pointed north with his left hand. Everyone looked in that direction and immediately stepped back as THOUSANDS of rifts to many, many different realities and AUs were around them. Undertale or not…

"What have they done?"

* * *

XChara POV

* * *

12:23 pm - {? ? ?}

"Wake up, don't give up yet!" Said a voice, "Come on Partner…"

CONTINUE? or RE—3rR0r! FILE NOT FOUND,

Continuing your journey fills you with DETERMINATION!

"It's good to see you again, Chara." Said the voice once more.

"whaaaat?" XChara said tiredly as he heard the voice and slowly opened his eyes, ready to summon the True Knife if there was any danger ready to strike, but instead his eyes widened greatly as he scrambled backward in shock.

"Long time no see, partner…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…smirked XFrisk Dreemurr, the 8th fallen child of the underground. Surprisingly Chara quickly got up and hugged Frisk, his brother.

"Surprised me too…" Cross chuckled as he walked out from behind the tree with the True Knife over his shoulder.

Chara let go and scrambled back once more. "Wait WHAT! You're separated from me and you're HUMAN!?"

"Yeah, I honestly don't know what you did but it made me human, got Frisk here, and now we're on the surface." Cross chuckled at the shock by his partner.

"Huh, well then, what do we do now?" Chara said calming down.

"Well there's some buildings over in that direction." The former skeleton informed.

"Well guys then I propose that we move onward!" Frisk said nicely.

The two three smiled as they add +1 old friend to the party. Frisk, always with a smile to block out the sun.

"Alright, lead the way partn—"

GROWL!

"What was that!" Chara said with the True Knife in hand as he was cut off by some beast in the woods.

"Don't know just kill it!" Cross put his word in with some bones summoned.

This new threat and your objective to beat it fills you with determination!

A black wolf with a bone mask jumped out of the trees and sprinted toward the three.

Cross ended that real quick since he trapped the wolf in place straight through each leg.

Chara then initiated a battle and checked the new mob…

Beowolf - HP 5 - ATK 6

(This wolf-like Grimm runs on all fours and uses its claws to attack quickly. Usually travels in large packs which can tear through villages and humans with ease.)

"Alright, kill it." He said after he was done with his basic analysis of the creature.

Cross followed through and stabbed it through the skull and out the back, killing it.

The beast faded to dust.

You won! 6 exp split throughout your party. Press SPACE to read more about parties.

SPACE

(Parties are groups of players whose SOULs are connected and share loot and SOUL power. They can also all use their turn at once for a massive damage phase or use all their turns separately. Example: 10 exp is shared equally with all two party members, one gets 5 exp, and the other gets 5 exp.)

Press SPACE to read more about connected souls.

SPACE

(Connected SOULs are Well, souls that are connected to each other! example: every time one party member takes damage, all party members take half that damage. When one party member heals, all party members are healed for half of that.)

{Side note: when you join a party or other players join your party, every party members' LOVE is combined to make every party member equally as powerful as the next. Also, when one member dies, they all die…}

"Cool." Chara said at the new info.

"Wait, didn't the description of the beowolf say it moves in packs?!" Frisk realized.

HOWL!

"Shit."

* * *

Alpha Beowolf POV

* * *

12:24 pm - {T? ?m?l? ?r?}

The beast stared as three humans killed one of their comrades by impaling it through the skull with a sharp bone created by something.

"Humans must DIE! I will not fail my queen!"

HOWL!

"Shit." The humans said out loud in unison. The pack of beowolves gather around and then spread out to block the front of the open forest.

A young wolf lashed out of the bushes.

The wolf gets disintegrated on the spot by a giant skull.

The pack might need backup.

* * *

XFrisk POV

* * *

12:24 pm - {T? Em?al? ?or?t}

A beowolf launched out from the bushes and was disintegrated on sight by Cross.

"Why can't we spare them?" He asked himself and wanted to ask the party but already knew the answer to his question.

"Piece of cake." Cross said in victory over the small foe.

Thirteen more wolves came out in front of them in a sort of line and one of them had crazy spikes along it's back.

"You had to jinx us didn't ya?!" Frisk said slightly pissed and then asked, "Plan?"

"Just slash away, BAD TIME, and NO MERCY!" Chara said then X slashed a wolf before him into four pieces then kicked said pieces at the one with spikes and then countered a large one and... made him pay. After that he made a mad dash for the wolf with spikes until his instincts kicked in and sidestepped to avoid a massive feather?

Uh oh

Cross paid no mind to the inconvenience of grimm, instead grinning then used telekinesis to slam one into a tree on it's right, he then teleported forwards and decapitated a different one while maneuvering his body downwards to avoid the swipe of the beowolf he threw to a tree. After the dodge he did a roundhouse kick and killed the wolf in a great play of force.

Frisk punched one away then pulled out the empty gun and said, "Who needs bullets?" After the one liner he fired into a line of three wolves he set up and killed all three.

Chara was hacking and slashing the spiked wolf into submission when he stopped and spotted another three regular ones going for Frisk. He then snapped his fingers which caused a wall of knifes to rise up from the ground and impale all three with speed before Cross appeared before him and launched the remaining wolves into the air using telekinesis, including the spiked wolf. This prompted Chara to jump up and kill them all at once by using a red True Knife filled with DETERMINATION and X-sliced all of them in one swift swipe.

"Ok we should really get moving now, our SOULs are weak in this current state." Cross said since he wanted to CONTINUE.

"Their SOULs are weak, hmm, oh wait! I have an idea!" Frisk thought. "Guys, I can make your SOULs stronger by sharing mine." He voiced his idea.

"And how are you gonna do that with your fragile soul?" Cross replied.

"Well I still have my whole soul so I can just give each of you one fourth of my SOUL so you we all can have half a SOUL and 0.5 HP!" Frisk explained.

"You sure partner?" Chara asked while spinning the True Knife in his right hand.

"Yes."

"Well? Your choice, do your thing kiddo." Cross said.

Frisk ripped out his soul from his chest and slowly but carefully divided it in half, straight down the middle. Next, the eighth fallen child divided one half into halves to make two, one fourths of a soul. Then he absorbed the other half back into his body. Finally he said "Well my friends, the deed is done. Absorb your share quickly, we don't wanna encounter more of these 'Grimm.'

The two others absorbed their respective pieces and said thanks before they heard footsteps and a large Grimm bear appeared from the bushes.

"Really?" Chara face palmed.

Cross started a battle and stabbed the bear in place with bones that ejected out of the ground. He then checked the thing...

* * *

Cross POV

* * *

12:28 pm - {Th? Eme?ald ?ore?t}

Ursa - 7 HP - 9 ATK

(This bear-like beast is quite strong and uses its large paws and body structure to overpower opponents.)

Cross then disintegrated the Ursa with two gaster blasters at once.

"Like I said, let's move!" Cross repeated.

Five more Ursa spawned to the left side of my the three.

Said three turned to face them, and they summoned their magical weaponry.

"Where are the KNIVES?"

VRRROOOMMM!

*gun cock sound*

"Let's have a duel shall we?" Frisk said to the five bears who stayed a distance whom' were clearly smarter than the others as they weren't rushing their three opponents. "On the count of three and after I say draw, we will attack each other" Frisk finished explaining. Chara rolled his eyes.

"..." Silence…

"One."

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

"Two."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Three."

…

"Draw!"

SLICE! WROOMM! BANG!

About three seconds later the mangled and burnt bodies of the Ursa were piled up after their demise.

"Ok, for real! Let's go." Frisk said.

And as if the world wanted the three to move on, it sure as hell didn't want them to right now because they heard a screech and there was a massive Grimm bird in the sky!

Joy.

"Are you kidding me?" Cross said while twitching his eyes. He sighed and teleported up to fight it.

"Should we help him?" Frisk turned to Chara and asked.

"Nah he's fine." Chara replied.

A giant Grimm scorpion dashed out of the trees and forced the two to dodge its pincers.

"Now this is just getting annoying!" Frisk announced while getting into a stance.

"Look I'll deal with this and you just go help Cross got it?" Chara ordered to his partner.

SCREECH!

Oh my fuckn god. "Alright…" Frisk sighed.

He jumped up to where Cross was and deflected a sharp feather going for him by the newer bird. After that he landed on the head of the new bird and ran along the left wing, slashing his blade with every step on the face of it to hinder it's flight capability. This worked as it started to fall along side Frisk. He finished the job of destroying the wing by pulling out the Empty Gun and firing it at the loose strand of bone keeping it on the bird thing.

SCREEEEECH!

the wing fell off completely and the bird tumbled toward the ground. Frisk then spotted another scorpion and dived towards it to kill.

Cross was still fighting the bird who he checked and found out that it was called a Nevermore, an Alpha Nevermore. The former skeleton dodged its feathers and beak mid air then summoned a long sharp bone, more akin to a long sword, and barely stabbed it into the tail of the Nevermore and held on tightly as the Nevermore struggled and flew recklessly around the forest then whipped its tail around, hoping to get the comedian off. Cross fell but teleported to the head, stabbed the true knife into it, then held the blade by the handle and steered the giant Grimm bird toward the ground. He jumped off of it, and then summoned gaster blasters and just eradicated it.

To put it in perspective. Let's just say that the Nevermore was Jenga, and someone threw a bowling ball at it.

That was a terrible example.

Anyways, Cross teleported down and just watched as Chara rekt the scorpion and two smaller ones by X-slashing EVERYWHERE. The first one was missing it's front legs and stinger, while the second one was missing half it's tail and three eyes, and the third one...is handicapped. Chara decided to finish this and summoned a hell of a lot of knives just below the surface and then raised his hand very quickly. This made the DETERMINATION knives eject out of the ground and impale all three right in there tracks.

They faded to dust.

Congratulations, You won!

34 exp shared throughout your party.

"Cross." Chara began.

Cross looked at the child.

"Teleport." He said, exhausted.

The former skeleton was about to teleport the three but Frisk stopped them.

"Wait…" Frisk looked around and narrowed his eyes on the ruins behind them and a small hole in one of the pillars.

"There's a camera!" He exclaimed.

After that he pulled out the Empty Gun. He aimed it at the camera and fired a laser.

"Alright, now, let's go." Frisk prompted.

Cross complied and snapped his fingers.

* * *

12:30 - {?}

"Whoa." Frisk said as he and his group walked out from an alleyway and saw a human city.

"Whoa indeed, this city is quite beautiful looking." Cross smiled.

"Agreed, we should also go look for directions." Chara said while spinning the True Knife in his hand.

"HEY!" Said a random voice behind them.

The three turned around and saw a man with, wolf ears? The man was wearing a light, white piece of armor, black under armor with a hood, black pants, a brown belt, and a white mask that kinda resembled the Grimm from the forest. He was also holding a small firearm.

"You talking to us?" Cross said with a grin.

"Yeah i'm talking to you humans. Now hand over all your money!" The mugger threatened.

The X-Tale trio looked at each other, unimpressed, then nodded in unison.

VRROOOOOM!

"How about no?" Cross said while summoning a g-blaster above himself.

The Gaster blaster fired.

VROOOOOOOM!

Surprisingly, that guy didn't die but was knocked out from the blast. Chara walked over and searched him, he had a wallet. The demon pocketed the money and walked over to his friends.

"Ok what now?" Frisk asked the group.

"Well we need to find a place to sleep for one." Cross stated. "And we need to find a library."

"True, and I'm hungry." Chara agreed.

"Well there's a chocolate store over there—!"

"WHERE?" Chara cut off Frisk and looked around and spotted a sweets store then ran off.

Cross sighed then said "let's go."

"Ok…" Frisk facepalmed then followed.

And our heroes have arrived to a remnant of the past. With the darkest shadow they will ever know, following.

{HmM, InTErEStINg. VErY InTErEStINg INdEEd…}

* * *

A/N

Thank you all for reading, and I apologize for the wait but I treasure your pacience. I will be working on the next chapter shortly as this is winter break for school and I can finally work on this story! So thank you, and have a happy holidays!


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so this it chapter two of The RWBY Event. I request no hateful comments, please and maybe some tips for improvement. This chapter takes place after 0.4 in Underverse and two days before ep 1 of RWBY. If you're curious, the versions of Chara and Frisk on Remnant, look like the ones from TIMELINE FOUR, and if you want a pic of Cross then go on google and search "SHOTA! cross" but imagine him as tall as Chara from timeline four, and you'll get the gist of it. Okay now here's a key for speaking:**

"This is speaking physically."

 _"This is speaking mentally."_

(THiS Is WInGDiNGs)

 **This is a memory. (Not flashbacks)**

 **Finally, here's a warning: I do not own RWBY, Underverse, X-Tale, or Undertale in any-way, shape, or form. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, Underverse and X-Tale belongs to Jakei, and Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

 **Let's CONTINUE!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - **Questions and Answers** \- Cross POV

* * *

 _12:57 pm - (0000)_

"What's taken him so long?" Cross asked Frisk.

The two were waiting outside a chocolate store for Chara after Frisk mentioned it right after they beat up a guy.

"First of all it's 'taking' and you know how he is with chocolate." Frisk replied.

"Yeah you're right and shut up." The former skeleton glared.

"I kinda wonder who was recording us in the forest." Frisk wondered.

"Me too, we'll find out later, let's just wait for the kid." Cross sighed.

* * *

Ozpin POV

* * *

 _12:58 pm - Beacon Tower_

Ozpin was a calm man, and not many things surprised him…

But this? This was a bit problematic.

He had reviewed the footage many times over an hour but he still was caught off guard. The footage shows three high aura individuals fighting quite a large hoard of Grimm in the Emerald Forest, and winning. They moved with precision and striked with power.

But they could do something never seen before on the world of Remnant for centuries.

Soul manipulation.

It was but a legend, and yet these three could do it proficiently.

They pulled off ripping their souls out, splitting their souls into multiple pieces and surviving, and, absorbing souls on command!

Also, their arrival is a mystery by themselves, a sort of portal appeared at the end of the Emerald Forest and they were spat out.

 _"This is certainly an interesting development."_ The headmaster thought.

Glynda, call back Qrow. We have a bit of a problem and a task." Ozzy asked his headmistress.

 _"They could be a great problem if not monitored and on our side."_

* * *

Chara POV

* * *

 _1:07 pm - (0000)_

After like an hour in the candy store looking around and trying samples, Chara finally bought some candy with the money from that mugger. The demon walked out of the store happily with a half eaten chocolate bar in his mouth and a large box of the same chocolate bar brand in his hands.

 _"This. Is. AMAZING!"_ He thought to himself and walked over to his friends standing around in a park.

"Finally, let's go." Cross said and started to walk towards a female pedestrian eating a cookie .

"Miss, can you point us to the general direction of a library around here?" He asked a girl with a red cape on a bench.

"Umm, yeah it should be umm that way!" She pointed west and cowers a little bit.

Why did she cower? Is Cross really that scary?

Nah!

"Thank you." The comedian politely thanked the girl. "Alright guys let's go." He said then tried to reach for one of Chara's chocolates only to get a knife near his face for trying to steal one of the fallen child's, beautiful treats.

"Don't even think about it." The demon threatened, then withdrew his knife and picked up another bar and started to eat.

* * *

 _1:12 pm - Vale Public Library_

A few minutes later they arrived at the library called: Vale Public Library.

"So, Vale huh?" Chara said at the new info.

They walked inside and to the front desk. The woman sitting there was in their mid thirties and was wearing a black: Beacon Academy, shirt.

"Oh hello my name is Haley Viridian and welcome to Vale Public Library how may I help you?" She asked.

"We would like to create three accounts for this establishment as we read a lot." Frisk half lied.

She looked under her desk, grabbed a few papers, put it on the counter for the three, grabbed three pens and did the same.

"Alright! Well here's three forms for each of you to fill out concerning age, birth date, general info, and our policy for unreturned books." She said.

* * *

Cross POV

* * *

 _1:20 pm - Vale Library_

"So your names are; Cross Aster, Frisk Dreemmurr, and Chara Dreemmurr?" The librarian stated.

"Yes." The three said in unison.

"And no association to color whatsoever, correct?" She asked.

"Correct." They said in unison once again.

"Okay...now here's your Library passes and welcome to Vale!" She congratulated.

Cross nodded and walked in first while his friends were following. They looked around and saw two signs next to each other that read "History" and "Science". They walked towards it and split up a bit. Chara and Frisk looked at history and Cross looked at science.

* * *

 _4:00 pm - Vale Library_

They were there for a couple hours, reading, and learning about the planet they were on, the cultures, the kingdoms, it's history.

And the forces that conspired against it, the Grimm.

They learned that the Grimm have been pushing humanity to extinction since humans were first born. Also, the Grimm were soulless. Like Flowey in other timelines, they lacked emotions and found joy in hurting others.

Besides that, they learned about the super weapon humanity had in their grasps to fight against the Grimm, Dust. At first they thought that the humans had weaponized monster remains but actually it's just a special type of crystal that holds the natural elements inside them, like fire and electricity.

Also they learned about the energy inside all living things with a soul, Aura. Aura is a sort of life force inside animals, humans and faunus—human, animal hybrids usually facing racism—Aura acts as a personal barrier that protects you from attacks when activated and can heal small wounds but if you devote yourself to become a huntsman or huntress—people who train themselves at the huntsman academies around the world to protect Remnant and fight the Grimm—you will eventually unlock your semblance. A semblance is a personal ability connected with your aura unique to a family or person. Like for example a person's semblance could be mind reading or perhaps going invisible or polarity.

So they were done, cool, and they needed a sleep after the day of they had. They walked out of the library and onto the sidewalk and looked around.

"Okay let's go find an apartment to stay at." Chara said, tired, while munching on a chocolate bar.

"Yeah but I don't think we can afford it." Frisk said and reached for a chocolate bar but actually got it! Hungrily, he ate the sweet delight.

"Done." Cross teleported away and teleported back in front of them with a couple wads of cash in his hand.

They didn't even question him and walked into an apartment complex and asked the guy for an apartment for two on floor five. They signed some things gave him the money and took an elevator to the sixth floor to room five on said floor. They used the keys, walked in and collapsed on their beds And slept in for the rest of the day.

SAVE? Y/N

FILE SAVED

CONTINUE?

 _Continuing fills you with DETERMINATION!_

SLEEP TILL MORNING? Y/N

* * *

Frisk POV

* * *

 _8:21 am - Vale apartments_

 _Yawn*_ Frisk woke up in comfort as that bed was nice and soft.

"Ohh that was a good sleep but not as good as my bed back at mom's place." He stretched then stepped out of bed.

He looked around him then stepped toward the window and looked out of it. He smiled at the view then sighed. Frisk turned around and grinned for a sec before yelling.

"RISE AND SHINE PARTNERS!"

Cross and Chara fell out of their beds and summoned their magic weapons then fired randomly at the noise.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Chara yelled and recalled his knives.

"Well you guys needed to get up so…?"

"SO YOU YELLED IN OUR EARS!" the first fallen child interrupted the eighth.

"Ughhhh, why? You've reminded me of my royal guard training." Cross complained then retracted his summoned bones.

Oh god, Undyne was brutal!

"Look you're already up and come on this part is filler!" Frisk exclaimed.

Cross and Chara looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Fine but I get first shower." Chara exited bed then walked toward the shower and slammed the door.

Cross walked out of bed to the sink and washed his face. He goes back toward Frisk and sticks his head out the window.

"After our showers let's go get some—whoa!." Cross quickly stepped back inside with a feather in his hair.

"What just happened?" Frisk held back his laughter.

"A fuckn crow ran into me and flew off towards a tower!" Cross exclaimed then pulled out the feather with anger.

Yes, that was just a crow.

* * *

Qrow Branwen POV

* * *

 _8:20 am - Vale_

 _"Things must be urgent if Ozzy pulled me out of the field for a talk."_ Qrow said in his mind.

He was flying to Beacon Academy in bird form because he got a call from good old Oz concerning high aura level individuals that have gotten Ozpin's attention.

Qrow didn't really get why Ozzy has called him back for some prodigies, sure they'll become great huntsmen if they continue their training and apply for an academy, but that's it.

 _"Whatever, let's just see what Oz has in stor—AHHHHH!"_ He yelled mentally but what came out was a caw since he was a bird.

The cause of this was a kid in his teens sporting black and white who was poking his head out of a window and unfortunately was in the way of Qrow's flight path.

 _"AHH! DICK!"_ The Branwen yelled mentally but continued forward, furiously flapping his wings to remain altitude.

He flew cautiously for the rest of the way by flying above all the buildings but below the height of bullheads.

Qrow arrived without trouble and stepped into the headmaster's office and saw said headmaster speaking to the headmistress with a tablet in hand.

"Ah! Qrow, it seems that you have finally arrived." Ozpin said to him, looking up from his tablet. "Take a look at this…" he turned the tablet to face the former member of Team STRQ as said member sat down and observed.

 _A kid was hack and slashing an alpha beowolf into submission when he stopped and spotted another three regular ones going for his presumed allie then snapped his fingers which caused a wall of red knifes to magically rise up from the ground and impale all three with speed before the kid who stuck his head out the window appeared before him and launched the remaining wolves into the air using telekinesis of sorts._

 _"So his Semblance is telekinesis…?"_ Qrow thought to himself.

 _This prompted the red knife kid to jump up and kill them all at once by using a red knife and sliced all of them in one swift swipe, but another red swing happened in unison but no visible sender._

 _"Okay...we should really get moving now, our SOULs are weak in this current state." telekinesis kid said since he didn't look to bright at that situation._

 _The allie put his hand on his chin and waited. "Guys, I can make your SOULs stronger by sharing mine." He voiced his idea._

 _"And how are you gonna do that with your fragile soul?" Telekinesis kid crossed his arms._

 _"Well I still have my whole soul so I can just give each of you one fourth of my SOUL so you we all can have half a SOUL and 0.5 HP!" Frisk explained._

 _"You sure partner?" Knife kid asked, leaning against a tree while spinning a massive knife in his right hand._

 _"Yes." The Knife kid's 'partner' replied._

 _"Well? Your choice, do your thing kiddo." Said window kid._

"Hey Oz! You have the names of these kids?" Qrow asked.

"Yes, the one spinning a blade is named Chara, the one proposing to split his soul is named Frisk, and the one calling Frisk 'kiddo' is named Cross." Ozpin answered.

 _The kid identified as Frisk lunged his hand into his chest and ripped out a red valentine heart from it._

"Did I just see that?!" Qrow slightly widened his eyes.

 _He then slowly but carefully divided it in half, straight down the middle. Next, the kid divided one half into halves to make two, one fourths of a heart. Then he absorbed or something the half back into his body. Finally he said "Well my friends, the deed is done. Absorb your share quickly, we don't wanna encounter more of these 'Grimm.'_

 _The two others absorbed the one quarters of a heart and said thanks before they heard footsteps and a large Ursa appeared from the bushes._

 _"Really?" The kid identified as Chara face palmed._

 _The one identified as Cross closed his eyes, then the world went black and white, and buttons appeared in front of him saying, FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY._

"Oz, am I seeing this right? Cause I just saw the world in a area go literally nearly completely black and white with random buttons appearing in front of him." Qrow put his flask on the desk.

 _Cross then opened his eyes which were empty black eye sockets and forced his hand upwards which stabbed the bear in place with bones that ejected out of the ground. He then looked at the menu of buttons and pressed act, then pressed something called *Check. In result of this, a display shows…_

 **Ursa - 7 HP - 9 ATK**

 ** _(This bear-like beast is quite strong and uses its large paws and body structure to overpower opponents.)_**

"So apparently this kid can analyze ANYTHING with just a push of a button?!" Qrow was surprised at the kid's arsenal.

 _Cross then snapped his fingers, in which summoned two giant skulls that fired one beam each and disintegrated the Ursa._

 _"Like I said, let's move!" Cross ordered._

 _Five more Ursa spawned to the left side of the three._

 _Said three turned to face them, and they got into stances..._

 _"Where are the KNIVES?"_

 _VRRROOOMMM!_

 _gun cock sound*_

 _All of the sounds were accompanied by different weaponry being summoned by each character. For Chara: a bunch of floating red knives, for Cross: a couple laser skulls, and for Frisk: an old empty gun._

 _"Huh?"_

"Alright so they all have their own special weapons that they can summon on command, referring to the footage and report." Qrow stated.

Oz paused then took the tablet back and Qrow took a look at the general report of the three anomalies…

* * *

 **NAME:** CHARA, NO CONFIRMED SURNAME

 **AGE:** APPEARS TO BE 15-16 YEARS OLD

 **RACE:** HUMAN

 **COMBAT CAPABILITY:** SKILLED IN CLOSE QUARTERS DUE TO HIS LIGHT BLADE AND EXCEEDS AT DODGING ATTACKS.

 **SEMBLANCE:** ??? Multiple perhaps… (Summoning red knives at will.) (trapping opponents in a sort of void.)

 **WEAPON:** A very large kitchen knife that changes color depending on its purpose.

 **DESCRIPTION:**

A teen with messy hair and whom's whole body is nearly entirely black and white with the exception of his cheeks, which are slightly purple as if he's always blushing. He wears a black undercover, a white jacket, black shorts, white boots, and a locket in the shape of a heart.

His eyes are abnormal, both of his scleras are completely black, with his right pupil being red and irregular, and has a scar on it while his left pupil is purple.

His height is 5ft 1in.

His personality is a mix of care and raging outbursts and unpredictably from our current info.

Approach, ready for anything from this child.

* * *

 **NAME:** CROSS, NO CONFIRMED SURNAME

 **AGE:** ABOUT 16

 **RACE:** HUMAN

 **COMBAT CAPABILITY:** SKILLED, HE FIGHTS TACTICALLY OFFENSIVE WITH HIS SEMBLANCE AND SKILL WITH A BLADE.

 **SEMBLANCE:** Multiple, most likely… (can summon/create sharp bones, and large skulls that can fire a laser at will.) (Trapping opponents in a void)

 **WEAPON:** A large kitchen knife identical to Chara's with the same properties.

 **DESCRIPTION:**

A 16 year old teen with white hair and an attire consisting of a black jacket with a hood and several white attachments and white fluff on the hood, black shorts with white X's on each leg and white shoes with X's on them. He also wears a gold locket and a black and white tattered scarf. Like Chara, he's nearly entirely black and white.

His height is about 5ft.

His personality shows him to be an active teen, but he's a bit reckless at times even though he looks to be tactical from his precision.

His left eye is normal but the right is red and has a scar right under it with the same color.

Be wary of his judgement.

* * *

 **NAME:** FRISK, NO SURNAME GIVEN

 **AGE:** AROUND 16

 **RACE:** HUMAN

 **COMBAT CAPABILITY:** ABOVE AVERAGE, HOLDS GROUND WITH A BLADE AND AN OLD GUN.

 **SEMBLANCE:** Trapping opponents in a void.

 **WEAPON:** a large knife, the same as Chara and Cross, and an old pistol that fires a single laser per trigger pull.

 **DESCRIPTION:**

He has short grey hair, he wears a white ribbon like scarf that has a bow on the back of his neck, plus a plain and simple white t-shirt in front of a black long sleeve shirt. Around his neck is a heart locket necklace. He wears black shorts that are knee length, and dons white boots as his shoewear. And like the others, he's in black and white.

His height is 5ft 1in

His personality shows him to be the nicest of the three and the most willing to sacrifice his safety for the rest of this group.

Also he appears to always be closing his eyes.

Approach nicely and don't provoke combat as he won't unless he's in danger.

* * *

"Alright so see the info about them but what do you want me to do?" Qrow asked after reading the fille-report.

"I would like for you to track them, propose to them to apply for Beacon." Ozpin answered.

"So, where are they now?" Qrow took out his flask.

"They were last seen by our camera footage walking into the local 'Dust'n Doughnuts.'" Ozpin sipped his mug.

"Alright Oz, I'll report back soon."

* * *

Chara POV

* * *

 _8:35 am - Dust'n Doughnuts_

Thank god their apartment was near a coffee place. So they woke up, took some showers, and walked around looking for coffee and breakfast. Fortunately, they found a coffee shop that sold doughnuts as well. So they ordered some things and sat down, waiting for their drinks.

A moment of silence was present and then Frisk proceeded to break it.

"So… What are we doing today guys?"

No answer for five seconds till Cross answered.

"I don't even know r/n but we're gonna lay low till we get a plan."

Chara and Frisk looked at each other then looked back at Cross.

"Well I know it's not the best plan—!" Cross was cut off as the TV switched channels to the news…

 _"This is Lisa Lavender here, and our story for this morning tells the third appearance between local crime and Vale's very own vigilante dubbed, 'Shift.' It has been a very long time since vigilantism was in Vale as the last vigilantes in this city, Team STRQ, was disbanded over ten years ago."_

The news reporter checked her watch then proceeded to talk about the weather.

Chara thought for a moment when their drinks arrived. Chara grabbed a large cup labeled hot chocolate then Cross picked up a cup of tea and Frisk drank a glass of water because reasons. They proceeded to put their drinks down and grabbed their doughnuts. Five chocolate ones, one for Cross, the rest for Chara, then a glazed donut for Frisk.

"So about what we're gonna do…" Chara said in between each doughnut he ate.

He swallowed then said "You guys wanna be vigilanties?"

Cross and Frisk looked at him, then laughed.

"Ha ha ha! Oh well I didn't know you could joke Chara!" Cross laughed at the kid.

"shutthefuckup!"

Their laughter died out when they heard a crash and glass breaking followed by a scream right when the waitress walked up to their table who looked frightened.

"The t-total is $12.47, sir." She stuttered.

Cross popped a twenty. "Keep the change."

"Come on guys!" Cross yelled while summoning the True Knife and sprinted out. The fallen children followed with their blades at the ready.

They arrived a couple seconds later to witness a robbery at a dust store named 'Dust Closet.'

"HEY!" Cross yelled out and summoned a Gaster blaster.

"Wha—?" VROOOOOM!!! Safe to say that guy wasn't getting up.

The other thugs turned and saw the scorched dead corpse of their ally.

"u-um mercy?" They said in unison.

WHERE ARE THE KNIVES

gun cock sound*

"Yeah… no!" Chara smirked.

SNAP!

They didn't even stand a chance when Chara launched his knives and they got skewered by the deadly projectiles, I don't even need to put filler here to describe this scene.

Chara looked around then said "Cross, reassemble the shop and Frisk?"

Frisk looked at him after he shot a fleeing criminal in the leg with the Empty Gun. "Yeah?"

"Can you go comfort the shopkeeper over there!"

Chara turned back to see half the shop rebuilt by Cross.

"Damn, you work fast!" Exclaimed the demon.

In a couple more seconds the shop was rebuilt to the owner's surprise and Frisk's delight.

"Wha-but-wait-h-how?!" The shopkeeper struggled to find words.

"Semblance." They replied in unison.

She stood with Frisk's help then Frisk strolled over to his friends.

"T-Thank you, huntsmen." The shopkeeper smiled along with the X-Tale trio.

A crow soared above.

WEE WOO! WEE WOO!

Chara widens his eyes, "Guys it's the cops let's go!"

"Cross! TELEPORT!" Frisk yelled.

"ALRIGHT!" SNAP!

And as fast as they appeared, they left.

 _"God fucking damnit."_ Qrow facepalmed mentally.

* * *

 _8:43 am - Vale Apartments_

"Whoo! That's an eventful morning." Chara said then sat on his bed.

"This is an X-Tale AT what do you think it'll be?" Cross stares.

They had a moment of silence. "Good point, now what the hell we doing now?" Chara asked.

They thought for a minute till Frisk restated Chara's idea from the coffee shop.

"You guys wanna be Vigilantes?"

"Well it could be fun?" Cross replied.

"What do you think my answer would be?" Chara said.

"Alright so we go tonight!" Frisk summoned his knife.

"Agreed, we should lay low for the time being since the incident at the dust store." Cross reinforced their plan.

"Yep, and i've disabled the camera systems since we got here so we're good if anyone tries to find us." Frisk said

"Okay guys, since we're here let's find out which place we're gonna watch over tonight." Chara cut in.

"Well let's just watch this district for now and take a shortcut if we sense any crime in other districts." Cross yawned.

"I'm down."

"Me too, comedian."

Cross sported a grin, "Well to pass the time…"

He reached behind his back and revealed a very thick book like twice the size of a dictionary titled, 'Remnant's WORST Jokes'

"Let me tell you a few jokes!"

The look on Chara's face made it seem like he's been through hell and back.

Oh wait.

"Oh hell naw." Whisper/screamed.

Frisk smiled and sat down.

"What do you call a fake spaghetti?" Cross questioned.

"Sans, please." Chara begged.

"An im- _pasta!_ "

"Fuck this I'm outta here!" Chara said then teleported away to a chocolate store.

(ThIS iS An INtEReSTiNG dEVeLOpMEnT.)

* * *

Qrow POV

* * *

 _12:00 am - Vale Apartments_

Oh my god, after a whole day of info gathering and tracking Chara he had finally found the whole group in Vale Apartments on floor five and he was about to confront them.

 _"Finally, I can get this assignment over with!"_ He thought.

In bird form he flew to the roof and was about to step down to the balcony of their room when the targets appeared on the roof of another building across from the one they're staying at and Cross pointed West to the shopping district and disappeared.

If you could see Qrow in the dark it would look like he was popping a blood vein.

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So I'm sorry that chapter was mostly filler but the next one will pick up pace as it is Chapter 1 of RWBY and they will encounter Ozpin.**

 **So have a good day and wait for the next chapter to arrive!**

 **Von Voyage With Some Espionage.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya! So Chapter 3. I don't have much to say but no hateful comments only constructive criticism to help me improve as a writer. This chapter takes place in Chapter 1 of RWBY and will end at the end of Chapter 3 of RWBY. Characters and scenes will be ooc and/or au when I see fit. It's my fanfic kid! So here's a key for speaking:**

"This is speaking."

" _This is speaking mentally."_

(THiS Is WInGDiNGs)

 **And here's a warning: I do not own RWBY, UNDERVERSE, X-TALE, UNDERTALE OR ANY OF ITS AU'S. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth, Underverse and X-Tale belongs to Jakei, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, and all Undertale AU's in this story belongs to their respective owners.**

 **And finally without further ado!**

 **WELCOME TO THE RWBY EVENT!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - **Reclaimed Hope** \- Frisk POV

* * *

 _3:05 pm - Beacon Academy Library_

"Heh, King me." Said Cross in the library of Beacon Academy to Chara when they were playing checkers.

Chara's response was to flip the table.

Cross still sat there, using telekinesis to clean up the mess the first fallen child made. Frisk just sighed.

"That's the fifth time today Chara…"

The demon stares, "H-He was cheating!"

Cross and Frisk gave him a look then shook their heads.

"You such a sore loser kid." Cross stated.

Chara crossed his arms in stubbornness.

" _Sigh* oh my god this is getting old."_ Frisk thought.

(So you're wondering how they got here from midnight at Vale. Well let's see here… File 8, 2:05 minutes in… and play!)

* * *

Chara POV

* * *

 _Flashback - 12:01 am - Vale_

"Okay you guys ready to go?" Frisk asked the group.

"Hell yeah I am! I've been stuck here for hours!" Chara exclaimed.

"Yep, me too. Sooooo… shortcut?" Cross asked.

"We're ready when you are Cross/comedian!" The fallen children said in Unison besides one line.

SNAP!

And so they were on top of a building North of their apartment and looked around.

"See anything—?" Frisk questioned but was cut off by Cross.

"Over there, suspicious armed men in black at the dead of night. It looks like a dust store's about to get robbed."

"Well! Teleport!" Chara said.

SNAP!

* * *

 _From Dust Till Dawn_

They arrived right inside the Dust store behind the shelf of fishing gear? What the hell is that doing here? Anyways they came in time to hear the boss of the group speak.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" The boss crossed his arms as one of his lackeys pointed a firearm at the owner.

"P-please just take my lien and leave!" The old man stuttered.

"Shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." The crime boss looked to some of his henchmen, "Grab the dust."

His henchmen opened a case and each grabbed a tube, then inserted it into a slot that dispensed dust and filled the container to the brim.

Another one put a box in front of the old man and coldly said, "Crystals. Burn uncut."

Two other henchmen went to the back where the three were standing and then Frisk noticed another person in the store. A redhead wearing a cloak and some headphones reading a magazine.

They both pulled out swords of some kind and one of them said, "Alright kids, put your hands where I can see them."

Chara, Cross, and Frisk looked unimpressed and rolled their eyes.

"Hey I said hands in the air! Jimmy, deal with monotone over there." He said, pointing to the X-Tale trio, signaling one of his colleagues to… _attempt_ , to deal with them.

Chara shot a look to Cross saying, " _Did he just call us monotone?!"_ Yeah that guy was screwed.

"You got a death wish or something…!" He threatened and pulled down the girl's hood.

"Huh?" She said confused at the distraction.

The robber put his finger next to his ear and the girl took off her headphones.

"Yes?" She asked.

He looked at the whole group. "You and the other kids put your hands in the air! Now!"

Chara cracked his knuckles. "Are you robbing us?"

"YES!"

The redhead narrowed her eyes. "Ohhh…"

PUNCH! KICK! "HIYAAA!"

The guy's body landed beside the boss, the boss nodded to a henchman who sprinted to the back with a pistol.

"FREEZE!" He pointed a gun at redhead but Chara was like...

PUNCH! SNAP! " _WHERE ARE THE KNIVES_ "

 _Glass shattering mp3* followed by SLICE!_

A body with a Red blade embedded within its skull dropped on the ground while another one stepped in front of the broken glass and was drop kicked by the girl.

 _ **This will be the day we're waiting for…**_

 _ **This will be the day we open up the door…**_

 _ **I don't wanna hear your absolution, hope your ready for a revolution!**_

The girl had a device rested on her shoulder that unfolded into a massive red scythe.

 _ **Welcome to a world of new solutions…**_

 _ **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution!**_

She spun it in a great display of skill that was accompanied by Chara dropping in next to her with the RED _True Knife_ spinning in hand which was followed by Cross stepping out from behind a lamp post with his hands in his pocket while Frisk sat atop said lamppost and cocked the _Empty Gun_.

"Okayyy…" the crime boss looked at his lackeys. "Get them."

The thugs ran out but one of them was missing a head after a shot from Frisk who leaped off the lamppost onto the ground where he stabbed one and threw him off the fallen child's blade into the air and was disintegrated, courtesy of Cross.

Speaking of which, he grabbed one with telekinesis and just started throwing him around until eventually tossing him onto some bone spikes he made.

The girl dodged an attack from one and retaliated by spinning on her fixed scythe into drop kicking him in the face, then using her momentum she landed near two and moved her scythe into a position then pressed a button that FIRED A BULLET, and used the immense recoil to twirl around rapidly with her massive blade, to send a guy flying. How he didn't get sliced in half Chara had no idea.

" _Wait, it's also a gun!?"_ Chara thought and threw his knife at a guy about to hit her from behind with a hammer.

The man fell and the girl lifted up the body to block a few bullets and threw the human shield to sender. She then turned around and slammed the blunt side of her scythe into the chest of a criminal.

Cross teleported behind the last one and kicked him forward where Frisk uppercuts him with such force that he gets launched into the air then Chara initiates a battle where he leaped forward with the RED _True Knife_ and stabbed the henchman straight through the SOUL. But instead of killing the man, a white glitchy X appeared in front of his face and he had a creepy smile.

The battle ended.

"What the hell did you do?" The crime boss questioned.

A chat bar appears in the bottom left corner of everyone's eyes.

/henchman1/

objective_Kill_Roman_Torchwick/

"Henchman one, DEAL WITH HIM." Chara commanded.

Said henchman sprinted to the boss and hacked and slashed at him with deadly force but was blocked blow for blow by Roman until Roman's cane fired something that was followed by an explosion that knocked the hacked henchman unconscious and the X faded away.

"You all were worth every cent, truly you are." Roman said. "Well then, Red, Knify, Bones, Cowboy, i'd say it's been an eventful evening." He spit out his cigar and crushed it with the end of his cane then lifted it up, pointing it at the four like a gun. "I'd love to stick around, but I'm afraid this! Is where we part ways." He fired his weapon.

The four dodged out of the way of the explosion by jumping, teleporting or just blocking it with a knife. When they landed or regained their bearings they looked around until Cross spotted him climbing a ladder. "There!"

The girl looked behind her at the owner of the Dust shop. "You okay if we go after him?"

The shop owner nodded his head.

Roman Torchwick got to the roof and sprinted but was trailed by the four who were gaining ground quickly. He then stopped at the edge of the rooftop and FRCC stopped too.

"Persistent." The crime boss said, then a bullhead flies in front of him, intending to be an evac.

Roman gets in, turns around, pulls out a red dust crystal then yelled over the bullhead's engines, "End of the line kids!" And threw the crystal, which landed right in front of the girl. Roman then fired a projectile and it hit the dust crystal.

BOOM!

"Who-ho-ho!" Roman blinked then grinned.

But instead of going down to 0.0 hp, there was a woman standing in the dust cloud, a spell of sorts in front of her that blocked the round.

"Hm." The _huntress_ adjusts her glasses.

She swung her wand thing which in turn fired some purple laser projectiles that homed in on the bullhead.

The bullhead took a sec to regain altitude and when it did, the huntress did a motion that launched a projectile that created a rainstorm above the aircraft. However the Huntress motioned her wand downward and the clouds rained ICICLES upon the bullhead.

A second later, a woman walked into the doorway of the bullhead. The woman did some hand movements and launched fire at the Huntress, who in turn blocked it, but left particles on the ground which the Woman took advantage of by raising her hand quickly which created an explosion where the huntress was, and the huntress dodged this attack.

The huntress used telekinesis on the debris to make it into a giant spike and launched it at the bullhead which hit the top a great lot because of the pilot turning the vehicle. The woman got rid of the attack by forcing her hands outward and destroyed the projectile.

The Woman spawned a bunch of explosion thingies that the whole group had to dodge. She smirked as the bullhead started to fly away, but! She didn't know about Cross!

Cross used his telekinesis and dragged the bullhead back into range then Frisk summoned two _Empty guns_ and open fired on the Woman who barely blocked two, the rest hitting her indefinitely. Chara then snapped his fingers which summoned a shitton of DETERMINATION Knives, he smirked and then threw his hand forward, raining down the knives.

The girl did… _something_ at least. Well she transformed her scythe into a sniper which is like, totally badass, and fired at the woman, but all that did was waste her money as the woman blocked her bullets with ease.

The bullhead barely remained altitude from the Knife rain as Chara stopped it because he ran out of energy from the devastating attack. Cross let go in favor of charging up a gaster blaster that should destroy one of the engines in one shot. Unfortunately the woman has a brain and placed more explody thingies around the group which forced Cross to stop charging to teleport the group out of the way of the incoming explosions.

"Close call Cross." Frisk said to the former skeleton.

The sound of the bullhead was faint as it was far away now, escaped when the woman caused those explosions.

"Dammit." Chara sighed.

The girl in red looked at the Huntress, "You're a Huntress!"

Said Huntress looked at the girl and then the girl said, "Can I have your autograph?"

* * *

Cross POV (this part has a lot of filler past Ruby's talk with ozpin.)

* * *

 _12:09 am - Disclosed Interrogation Room_

They were now in a interrogation room after the incident and they were all sitting down at a table with a light above them and the huntress walking back and forth, scolding FRCC.

"I hope you all realize that your actions will not be taken lightly young men and women." The huntress who Frisk checked and found out her name is Glynda Goodwitch. "You all put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" The girl said.

"Yeah, and why am I here!" Chara agreed.

"If It were up to me." Glynda began, "You all would be sent home with a pat on the back… and a slap on the wrist." She slapped her wand on the table where the girl's hand was.

"Eep!" She recoiled.

"But there is someone here who would like to meet you all." Glynda walked off.

A man then walked in with a plate of cookies and a coffee mug. He was in his later years, with grey hair and a pair of glasses.

"Ruby Rose." He said to the girl. He leaned forward to get a good look at her face. "You… have silver eyes…"

"Uh-umm…" Ruby looked a bit weirded out.

"So!" Glynda walked up next to the man, "Where did you learn to do this?" He said, referring to the tablet in Glynda's hand showing the footage of the fight.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby stuttered.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The old man said.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Red responded.

"I see." The man said then laid down the cookies on to the table.

Ruby hesitated at first but then started to eat them quickly, like impossibly quick to the point where she didn't even need to chew.

Chara managed to snag a few and gave one to Cross, then split his in half and gave a half to Frisk. They ate the desert then the old man spoke again to Ruby.

"It's just that I've only ever seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow…"

"Uummm, tas mah uncle." Red mumbled through the cookies in her mouth.

She swallowed her food then repeated, "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at signal. I was complete garbage until he took me under his _wing_."

" _Heh!"_ Cross chuckled mentally.

Ruby quickly said "And now I'm all like—-!" _que stereotypical karate sounds and arm flailing*_

"So I've noticed." The man put his mug on the table. "And What is a adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well… I want to be a huntress." Ruby answered.

"You want to slay monsters?" The man asked.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then, I'm gonna apply for Beacon! You see, my sister is starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I want to help people. My parents taught us to help others, so I thought, 'might as well try to make a career out of it.' I mean the police are alright but Huntsmen and Huntresses aresomuchmoreromanticandexciting and really, GOSH, you know!" Ruby burst out.

There was a pause. "...Do you know who I am?" The man asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon." Red answered.

"Hello." Ozpin greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby responded.

"You want to come to my school?" He asked.

"More than anything." Ruby pleaded.

He looked at Glynda then back at Ruby. "Well Okay."

The girl's eyes widened. "REALLY? OH MY GOD THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKY—!" She was stopped by Cross who used telekinesis to stop her from exploding.

"Thank you young man." Ozpin said to the former skeleton. "Ms. Rose, would you please stand outside the door?"

"Okay!" Ruby said and walked out.

"Now… Chara Dreemmurr, Frisk Dreemmurr, and Cross Aster, where did you all learn how to do this?" He held up a tablet that shows the recording of the forest they were in.

"So you were recording us?" Chara asked.

"Yes, we monitor the forest for any activity." Ozpin answered.

"Well, back in our city, our parents were the king and queen of the city. We were royalty, along with our other brother, we were trained in our, _semblances_ and In close quarters combat should an individual attack us without our royal guards around." Chara answered.

"I'm not royalty, but I was trained well to fit and exceed the role of a royal guard for the princes, where ever they shall be." Cross added in his story.

"Well then, if I may ask you to answer a few questions I have, then you'll be on your way." Ozpin said.

"Hit me." Chara said.

"Can you explain your semblances?"

"I only have one semblance, the other abilities are something that everyone has but only people in my city learned how to use. So my semblance allows me to summon an array of powerful red Knives at will that are used to be launched at the enemy or to block massive attacks. My other abilities, like starting a battle, aka transporting my opponents and I to the black and white zone. Let me demonstrate." He started a battle with Ozpin and the familier four buttons appeared in front of each opponent. "Okay, so there's your health bar, if it goes down to 0, you're dead. And this heart in front of your chest? That's your SOUL, each color represents a different trait, the brighter the trait, the more powerful the SOUL. Huh, well it looks like me, Frisk, Cross, and Ozpin have red SOULS."

"What does red mean?" Glynda asked.

"Determination." The demon explained. "It's one of, if not the most powerful soul trait."

"What do you mean by, 'if not?'" Glynda narrowed her eyes.

Chara hesitates for a few seconds before editing the code and making a pink heart appear.

"Pink, the soul of FEAR."

"Can you explain?" Ozpin asked.

"I insist that we don't, it's… very personal for us, and what one girl with that SOUL did. To us, as the heirs to the throne." Frisk half-lied and looked down while the pink heart disappeared.

"Okay, so back to the explanation. See the button that says fight? Press it." Chara said to Ozpin.

He did before asking if Chara's sure about this, and the fallen child said he would be fine. So he pressed the button and a white line slid across a damage chart. On instinct, Ozpin punches the line when it was right in the middle and it launched a punch to which Chara blocked.

BLOCKED

"Okay so that button let's you attack when it's your turn." Chara said.

"This is turn based?" Ozpin asked.

"Yep! So I skipped my turn and do you see act? Press that." Chara put away his knife.

Ozzy did and more options appeared,

 _*Check_

 _*Flirt_

 _*Tease_

 _*Reveal_

 _*Lie_

"Okay so _*Check_ analyses an opponent and shows its name, ATTACK, DEFENSE, LV, EXP, SOUL type, and a short description of them." Frisk explained.

"Flirt is, well exactly what it says it is. And everything past that depends on who your fighting." Chara cut in.

"Items are everything that your carrying including healing items and dust." Cross yawned.

"Then mercy, press it." The first fallen child said.

And so the headmaster did. Two options appeared.

 _*Spare_

 _*Flee_

"Spare is to win the battle without killing the opponent. Usually, sparing isn't available at first but will usually become available after you choose the right things in ACT." Frisk explained.

"Flee is to end the battle without doing anything, by running away." Cross yawned.

"About your Knife, can you give us a description and explanation of the blade?" Ozpin asked.

Chara ended the battle then said "Alright. So the weapon is called the _True Knife_. This is a abnormally large kitchen knife formally named the hack knife. The Hack Knife could control the enemy for a short duration if you stab them directly in the center point of their soul. The _True Knife_ has this ability and more depending on the color. Red has the abilities of the hack knife and if used as a normal blade, has an x-tended slash size, there is also another ability, but that is for a last resort or our personal duty. Yellow lets you return projectiles back to sender and gives you wider peripheral vision and reaction time. Then purple is just a helluva lot lighter, increases ATTACK, and activates the last resort from red."

"Okay, Cross Aster. Can you explain your semblance?" Ozpin turned to Cross.

"Well my semblance let's me use a plethora of abilities like summoning large razor sharp bones to launch at the enemy, summoning large skulls that fire laser beams that vary in power depending on how long I charge it, telekinesis, and 'shortcuts.' I also have the ability of starting a battle, and summoning the _True Knife_." The former skeleton replied.

"Alright, Frisk Dreemmurr. Can you explain your semblance?"

"Well I can summon a the true knife, start a battle, and summon a personal weapon of mine. An old empty gun..." The fallen child said.

"That's it?" Glynda cut in.

"That fires a pure mass of energy, a laser beam." Frisk continued. "Yep! It acts like a normal gun if you load it with normal bullets but if it's empty, you can fire laser beams infinitely, should it be your turn."

"Hmm, about your arrival here, can you explain your sudden appearance in the Emerald Forest?" Ozpin asked.

"An enemy, our last ditch effort was a way to escape and in result did _something_ that brought us to Vale." Cross answered.

Glynda narrowed her eyes then said "And what is your next plan of action?"

"Well we wanted to be vigilantes 'cause we got nothing else to do." Chara pulled out a chocolate bar.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin took a sip from his coffee mug.

"Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy." Cross answered.

"Would you three like to come to my school?" The professor asked.

The X-Tale trio looked at each other then shrugged in unison. "Sure, we don't have anything else to do at the time being."

"Good, now I'll have you fill out some paperwork." Ozpin said as Glynda brought in a massive stack of papers.

* * *

 _A few days later - Airship To Beacon - 2:45 pm_

A few days past after the encounter with Ozpin and the group is on an Airship to Beacon academy.

"Never thought I'd go back to school again." Cross said with earbuds, listening to music on his scroll (a device that's like a smartphone but better)that was provided when joining Beacon.

" _Sigh,_ Me too Cross." Chara said to the comedian.

"Hey look at the TV." The former skeleton pointed to a TV, playing the news.

" _The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any ideas about his whereabouts, then please contact the Vale Police Department."_

" _Thank you Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's faunus civil rights protest turned dark when members of The White Fang interrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…"_

The screen faded out and a Hologram of Glynda Goodwitch faded in.

" _My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for just a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world-_

(fROm WHaT EvER fORcES tHAt COnSPiRE aGAiNSt IT.)

"Whoa! My ears hurt from that. Was that a glitch?" Some blonde girl near the window said as the hologram recording thingy of Glynda faded out.

The X-Tale trio were a bit scared now, "Are you two worried? I mean about _him_?" Frisk asked.

Awkward silence from all but Chara, "I-I, I mean. I guess? He went too far, but he hasn't found us yet. That, probably was a glitch in the cct or something. We, are in a completely different universe than the Undertale timelines. Here, we get to start anew. Here." He paused, "We get a second chance."

Frisk and Cross smiled. It's a great moment, but it was ruined by a blonde guy about to lose his lunch.

 _Insert sounds of motion sickness here*_

"Well that guy doesn't look so good." Cross chuckled.

"I know right? Well we're about to land soon so get your stuff." Chara agreed.

* * *

Frisk POV

* * *

A few minutes later - Beacon Academy Courtyard

The doors open and the blonde guy immediately sprinted out and unloaded his lunch into a trash can as the blonde girl, Ruby, and the X-Tale trio walked out.

"So what do we do first?" Frisk asked.

"I think we're supposed to go to an assembly but I have no idea where the hell we are." Chara replied.

"Well we just need to find a map and we can use a shortcut." Cross turned off his scroll.

"Hey there's one over there!" Chara pointed northeast to the conveniently placed Map board.

Frisk saw something and walked away from the group to help the girl from the dust shop, Ruby Rose.

"What do you have to say for you're self!?" A girl in white scolded Ruby before Ruby sneezed and an EXPLOSION OCCURRED!

"UNBELIEVABLE! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" She continued.

"I'm really really sorry!" Ruby apologized in vain.

"Ugh! You complete, dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending beacon?" The white haired bi- _girl_ kept being obnoxiously annoying.

"Hey hey! Calm down princess, she said sorry. She tripped!" Frisk cut in.

"Princess?! Do you know who I am?" The girl in white turned to the fallen child.

"Yeah, we don't care here ice queen." Cross walked up to the three with Chara not far behind.

"Are you—!?"

"It's heiress, actually." A girl in black with a bow on her head cut off the little shi- I mean heiress, yeah what she said. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world—."

Weiss Schnee beamed, "Finally, some recognition!"

"—The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl in black continued.

"Wha? How dare! The nerve of—Ugh!" The heiress grabbed the dust vial in the girl in black's hand and walked away with some servants carrying her stuff as the X-Tale trio watched in amusement.

"She deserved it." Cross said as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Yep." Frisk popped the P.

"Hey...I'm Jaune." Said a voice behind the trio.

Frisk turned to see the blonde guy on the airship with his hand out to Ruby who had slumped to the ground in defeat.

Said girl in red smiled and gladly took it while saying "Ruby." He helped her up and she held in a laugh, "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

"Hey, it happens to the best of us!" He defended.

"Hey Ms. Rose, are you okay?" Frisk and the gang walked up next to the two.

"Yeah and...Hey! You're the guys that helped me stop that robbery!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yep." Chara pulled out a chocolate bar.

* * *

Chara POV

* * *

 _2:51 pm - Some random part of the beacon courtyard_

Few minutes later they were walking around and they engaged in small talk.

"All i'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common thing than people let on!" Jaune said to the group.

"Look, i'm sorry Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said.

"Oh yeah! Well what if I called you crater-face?" He shot back.

"Hey that explosion was an accident!" She crossed her arms.

"Sorry to interrupt but can we change the subject before you two become sworn enemies?" Frisk cut in.

"You're right, I'm sorry Jaune." Ruby apologized.

"Me too Ruby." Jaune said after her.

"Hey I didn't catch your names?" Jaune asked the X-Tale trio.

"Well my name is Chara Dreemmurr, this is my brother, Frisk, and this is our friend Cross Aster." The demon answered.

There was an awkward silence. "Soo, I got this thing." Ruby said as she unfolded her scythe.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe!" Jaune stood back.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." She transformed her blade to said gun.

"A wha-?" Jaune wasn't following.

"It's also a gun." Cross informed.

"Oh, that's cool!" Jaune complimented.

"So what do you got?" The redhead asked.

"Oh-uh, I got this sword." The blonde unsheathed a sword.

"Ooooooh." Ruby looked at the blade.

"Yeah and i've got a shield too!" He pulled out his shield.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked as Jaune fumbles around with his shield.

"Well… the shield gets smaller so… when I get tired of carrying it… I can just put it away." He clumsily regains his shield to demonstrate.

"It still would weigh the same." Chara pointed out.

The arc slumped over in defeat. "Yeah it does…"

"Well I like it! No one appreciates the classics these days. I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons to be honest!" Ruby said. "Speaking of which, what weapons do you guys have?" Ruby turned to the X-Tale trio.

"We all have the same weapons, but I have another one along with our melee weapon. So our weapon is a large kitchen knife with magical properties depending on its color called the _True Knife_. When it's like this—!" Frisk said in unison of summoning the _True Knife_ and showing the deadly blade. "It's just a really large knife made for combat."

"THAT'S. SO. COOL!" Ruby started fangirling over the awesome knife.

"And my own weapon is…" Frisk pulled out an old pistol. "The _Empty Gun_."

"That's lame." Jaune was disappointed.

Frisk proceeded to point the firearm into the air and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

"Whoa! Was that a laser?!" Ruby was very surprised.

"Don't judge a book by its cover kid, and yes. For some reason, this gun fires a laser if it's empty." Frisk spun the pistol.

"That makes no sense." Jaune voiced his thoughts.

"We know, I honestly have no idea why it does this." Frisk trailed off.

"Hmm, hey where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"Oh! I dunno, I was just following you." Jaune replied.

Cross sighed, "I know a shortcut. Follow me."

He then walked behind a pillar and seemingly disappeared.

"Okay then but just so you know, I don't think that's gonna lead us anywhere." Ruby said to the former skeleton.

Chara and Frisk walked behind the pillar and was soon followed by Ruby and Jaune.

* * *

 _2:53 pm - Beacon Academy_

They arrived at the location instantaneously then Ruby and Jaune started to stutter uncontrollably while asking questions.

"Wait. W-Wah? H-hold on! HOW?" They both stammered.

Chara chuckles, "He told you he knew a shortcut!"

The two were still confused till they heard a voice call out to them.

"Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot!" The blonde girl waved to Ruby.

"Oh! Hey, guys I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" The girl in red said before leaving.

"Hey wait!" Jaune called out. "Great, where am I going to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

Little did he know a different redhead was watching him.

"So what do we do after this?" Frisk asked Cross.

"I think we get a few hours of free time." The comedian responded.

"Then what do we have to do during that?" Chara yawned.

"We can go play checkers or something in the library." Frisk suggested.

"Sounds fun." Cross said with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, do you guys hear someone getting yelled at?" Chara asked.

"Nope." Frisk popped the P.

"Probably just the wind." Cross took out his scroll.

"Ahem... I'll keep this brief." Said a voice.

The group looked at the stage and saw Professor Ozpin speaking into a mic.

"You have all traveled here today in the search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you've finished. You plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." He paused. "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction."

" _Hey!"_ The trio thought in unison and were a bit ticked off at the headmaster's choice of words.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." Ozpin paused once more, "It is up to you, to take the first step."

Ozpin walked out from the stage and Glynda Goodwitch stepped in front of the mic. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready… You are dismissed."

"There's something off about him." Frisk said to the trio.

"Yeah, he's hiding something." Chara eyed the headmaster.

"When he pressed act, it showed, _Lie*_ and _Reveal*_ and that has never showed up before. He's lying about his identity." The comedian wasn't joking.

"How can you be for sure about that?" Frisk asked the former skeleton.

"His name tag was glitching when we told him about a battle." Cross replied.

"How about we relax, this is hurting my head." Frisk cut in.

"You're right bro, let's go down to the library to play some checkers." The first fallen child yawned.

(And that's how they got here! Let's skip ahead past some filler to the end so I can upload this thing.)

* * *

Ruby POV

* * *

 _9:57 pm - Beacon Ballroom_

Ruby is writing in a diary then Yang lands next to her.

"It's like a big slumber party!" The blonde stretches big.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." The redhead said to her sis.

"I know I do! _Purr_ " Yang eyes some guys but then stopped looking when she saw Jaune walk by in a onesie.

"What's that?" Yang looks at Ruby's diary.

"A letter to the gang back at signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." The rose said.

"Aww, that's so cuuuuute!" The blonde blushed.

The scythe wielder threw a pillow at her sis, "Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's… nice. There you go! Plus one friend. Wait didn't you make friends with some other people? Cara, Chris, and Friss, I think? Tell me about them!" Yang asked.

"Well their names are Chara, Cross, and Frisk, for one, and they're really good at fighting! They all use the same weapon but it's awesome! So it's like a-!" Ruby was cut off.

"Heya Ruby." Chara walked to the two and was followed by Frisk and Cross.

They were all in their pajamas. Cross dropped his hoodie for a short sleeve shirt and some shorts while Frisk and Chara were sporting long sleeve shirts and black pajama pants.

"Hi Chara!" Ruby greeted.

"You were talking about my blade?" The demon asked.

"How did you know?" The redhead asked.

"This room isn't very big y'know." The fallen child motioned to the space they were in.

"True, and yes." Ruby sat up.

"Who's this?" Chara pointed to Yang.

"That's my big sister, Yang." Ruby answered.

Chara looked at Yang. "So our weapon is a large kitchen knife named, the _True Knife_." He pulled out said knife and spun it with his hand as if it were as light as paper. "It has multiple modes, and each mode changes its color, and has its own magical properties." Chara briefly explained.

"Cool!" Yang said to the group.

"Thanks!" Frisk looked at the time. "We're gonna go now. See ya Ruby!" Frisk said and the trio walked off.

"They're pretty nice. Well! I'm surprised sis! You made four guy friends! Since when did my little sister start seeing boys?" Yang teased.

"YANG!" Ruby blushed, "IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!"

"Calm down sis, you made four friends today. That's like a 400% increase!" The blonde comforted the redhead.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend." Ruby said back.

"There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made four friends and one enemy!" Yang tried to bring Ruby's spirits up but failed miserably as the scythe wielder dug her face into the pillow. "Look, It's only been one day. Trust me, you have friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

Ruby looked at a girl in black reading a book. "That girl…"

"You know her?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything." The rose told her sis.

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang got up and dragged the poor girl along with her.

"YANG NO!"

* * *

Cross POV

* * *

 _10:03 pm - Beacon Ballroom_

"Hmm… Poor Ruby. Anyways we should get ready for bed now." Frisk told the group.

"What do you guys think the initiation will be?" Chara asked.

"Combat test?"

"Handwritten assignment?"

"Something bat-shit crazy in the forest?"

They looked at Cross. "Seems reasonable." Said Chara.

"Well, crazy or not. We better get ready for tomorrow. With some sleep!" Frisk declared.

Glynda Goodwitch opens the Ballroom door.

"Lights out children!" She says before turning off the light and leaving the room.

"Good night Frisk, good night Chara." Cross says to the fallen children.

(GOoD NiGHt CRoSS.)

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Woo! This took forever! Thank you all for reading this chapter and have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 4 of The RWBY Event, this chapter will be a bit shorter, taking place in Chapter 4 - 5 of RWBY. I don't have much more to say but I request no hateful comments and some constructive criticism to help me improve as a writer. Here's a key for speaking:**

"This is speaking physically."

 _"This is speaking mentally."_

(ThIS iS WiNGdINgS)

 **Anyways, here's a warning; I do not own RWBY, UNDERVERSE, X-TALE, UNDERTALE OR ANY OF ITS AU'S. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth, Underverse and X-Tale belongs to Jakei, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, and all Undertale AU's in this story belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Now then, let's CONTINUE!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - **Level One** \- Frisk POV

* * *

 _8:07 am - Beacon Lockers_

"Cross is coming right?" Chara spun his knife while talking to Frisk.

"Eventually…" Frisk replied and the fallen child checked the time before placing a SAVE point in his locker and saving the game.

SAVE? Y/N

FILE SAVED

CONTINUE? Y/N

 _Continuing your story fills you with DETERMINATION!_

Well. They were waiting on Cross, who was taking FOREVER to get ready. What they were getting ready for? Well, in like half an hour the initiation was going to start and they ain't wanna fail day one by being late.

Chara hears the TV turn on in the room and they hear the news.

"In recent news, our local vigilante dubbed 'shift' has been caught on camera footage disappearing after an explosive hit him during a robbery. The attacker was described as a late teen completely pitch black with a red shirt, black hoodie, black gloves with red and yellow at the fingers, messy hair, yellow eyes, blue scarf, black shorts with blue highlights, long red socks maybe? And blue markings on his cheek appearing as tears. He attacked shift out of nowhere with an explosive hidden in his palm. There was no body, I might be reading this wrong but shift was pulled through a rift of black and blue and in result created a sonic boom that decimated all the windows and weak objects near him in the part of Vale he was fighting in… Mysterious. Now onto the weather…"

They heard another female voice, "I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! Gasps! A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Wait, can you imitate a sloth—?"

And that's when Frisk tunes them out and there is a notification on his scroll.

Beep!

"Hmm?" Frisk looked at his scroll…

 _Mr. Dreemmurr. Will you your brother and Cross meet me in my office immediately, it is regarding the initiation._

Frisk looked up from his scroll and called out to Cross, still in the shower room. "Ay Cross! Get out here now! I got a text from the headmaster. He wants us to meet him in his office."

He didn't answer. "I'll buy some ketchup after the initiation." Frisk said.

"So when do we go?" Cross suddenly said next to him.

 _"That actually worked…"_ Frisk thought. "Right now! Shortcut to elevator?"

SNAP!

* * *

 _8:09 am - Beacon Tower_

The elevator doors opened and the trio stepped out into the headmaster's office.

"I can see he has a thing for clocks…" Chara whispered as there was tons of clockwork mechanisms in the ceiling.

"You can say that again." Frisk whispered back.

The three walked up to the desk and Ozpin put some papers under said desk. "I see you all are confused as to why I called you here today." He said to the three.

"I guess…" Chara said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well there's no point in beating around the bush now is it?" Ozpin said. "I would like you three to be student advisors."

"What does that mean for us?" Chara crossed his arms.

"You will participate as students but will have authority similar to the staff, be an assistant to the teachers, have paperwork, attend staff meetings, and can choose to not participate in certain sessions with no consequence." Oz explains.

"Why us?" Frisk asked, suspicious of the man.

"I feel as if you three could handle the responsibility and a certain friend of mine spoke highly of you. Especially you, Cross." The headmaster silently commented at the end.

The X-Tale trio thought for a bit.

"It is perfectly fine if you disagree. It is your choice and your—."

"Yes, we'll be your student advisors." Frisk cut off the man.

"Good! Now the initiation will be taking place in the Emerald Forest. This will decide teams. The teams are selected by the chess piece they pick up...I see you're confused." Ozpin paused.

"Yep." Chara popped the P.

"When the initiation begins, the students enter the Emerald Forest and have to traverse the forest to an old temple at the end. The first person each student makes eye-contact with will be their partner at Beacon for the next four years. When they arrive at the temple, each duo will chose one of two chess pieces and must return back to Beacon with it. The other duo who grabbed the other chess piece will join the first duo and a team is formed." Ozpin explains.

Chara grabbed some chocolate bars out of nowhere and passed one to Frisk. "What about us? There's three of us."

"Ah, yes! You three will have a special piece waiting for you at the end. You will... recognize it as it will stand out greatly to you three." Oz said mysteriously.

Cross narrowed his eyes "Alrighty then Professor, we'll see ya later. We gotta get to the cliffs."

The former skeleton then walked behind a pillar and disappeared while the fallen children soon followed.

* * *

 _8:14 am - Beacon lockers_

"Well that sounds grand!" The trio heard as they turned the corner.

They saw Weiss and another girl next to her. Weiss proceeded to silently plan diabolically about this situation while looking a bit crazy.

The trio noped the F outta there and walked into Ruby.

"Oh sorry about that Ruby." Frisk said then dodged left as Chara ducked and out of instinct catches the end of a spear that was flying at them.

"Who threw that?" Chara looked around.

"Little help here?" A voice said at the other end that Chara somehow didn't notice.

"Oh! Didn't see ya there Jaune." The demon rips the blade out of the teen's hoodie leaving a large hole.

The girl next to Weiss walked over with the schnee following. "I'm sorry!" She awkwardly said and Chara tosses presumably her weapon to her.

Cross nods to Chara who looks to Frisk and then the three silently followed Cross who turned the corner.

I guess Ruby and Jaune saw them because they tell Yang to follow the X-Tale trio around the corner and they soon follow suit.

And like that, they were at Beacon Cliffs.

* * *

No POV

* * *

 _8:16 am - Beacon Cliffs_

They arrived and Yang was surprised but Jaune and Ruby brushes it off like it was everyday shit for them.

"Wai-How?" The blonde stammers.

"Just go with it sis." Ruby chuckles.

All six of them look around for a bit before walking forward onto plates or something and waited for a little bit for everybody to arrive.

"So…" Frisk turns to Cross and Chara, "Last one there has to wear the ballet shoes and tutu for a week?"

"You're on/Get ready to lose partner!" Said Cross and Chara in unison.

The first fallen child turns to the former skeleton. "Cross? No shortcuts to the temple."

Said skeleton scoffed.

Frisk noticed something over a hill in the distance after he heard a noise… something pitch black. It turned around and walked away but the fallen child could make out that it was wearing a black hoodie with the glitch effects of aftertale.

 _"Was that? No, well, maybe. I'll have to keep a lookout for ErROr during this initiation…"_ Frisk thought.

Before he could tell the others, Professor Ozpin spoke.

"For years you have trained to become warriors." He looks around "And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, i'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda says after Oz. "Let us put an end to your confusion." She pauses for a second. "Each of you will be given teammates… today."

Frisk could barely hear Ruby whimper.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said.

Ruby whimpered a bit louder.

Ozpin stood up straight. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAT!?" Ruby cried out as you could hear glass breaking.

"See? I told you!" A female voice said.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the Emerald Forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do Not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin at the corner of his eyes looked at the X-Tale trio, specifically Frisk.

Jaune nervously laughed and gulped.

 _"This is getting suspicious now…"_ Frisk thought.

The headmaster looked back at the group. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." He stopped for a bit. "Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand "Yeah, um, sir—?"

"Good! Now, take your positions." The professor cut off the Arc.

They took their positions but Jaune still had a question. "Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question."

And that's when Chara looks to the left and sees Weiss get launched into the forest below. And not like weak ass launch, fucking Mach 1 launch. Students continue to catapult into the forest.

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh w-what is it?" Jaune asked. "Your like dropping us off or something?"

"No. you will be falling." Ozpin said calmly.

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune said.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin replied.

"Uhhuh… Yeah." Jaune said as his turn to be launched was close. "So, um, what exactly is a landing strate-GYYYYY!" Jaune was then launched into the Emerald Forest.

May god have mercy on his soul.

Ozpin turned to the last three. "Good luck out there, and one more thing. No MERCY."

Before they could reply, they were launched into the forest all at once.

Ozpin turns to look at the army of children he threw into a monster infested forest.

The headmaster sips his mug.

* * *

 _8:18 am - Emerald Forest_

"Birdie no!" Ruby said as she descends into the forest.

She fires a couple of rounds, intending to use the recoil to slow her down. The redhead transforms crescent rose into a scythe and catches the blade on a branch, using it as a swing.

Over with Weiss, the heiress summons some glyphs to hop on and slow her descent.

Ren does a flip and uses stormflower to latch on to a large tree and the ninja uses the pistols to spiral down the trunk. He wipes himself off and looks around.

BOOM!

He looks up to see Yang flying by, just having a blast. "Nailed it." She says as she lands in the distance.

Pyrrha flies through the air with her shield in front which destroys all the trees and branches in her path. She lands on a stable branch and immediately transforms her sword into a rifle then looks around. She spots Jaune flying through the air through her scope and transforms her weapon again into a spear. She aims… and throws it…

THUNK!

"Thank you!" Jaune calls out.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha calls back.

Chara X-Slices a tree in his way down, shooting past Ren, the demon keeps slicing open trees to keep momentum and finally drop-kicks a poor Ursa into some conveniently placed bones sticking out, courtesy of Cross.

Speaking of which, Cross summons a Gaster blaster and charges it. Firing, it obliterated everything in its path including Grimm. He touches down and sprinted towards the temple.

Frisk, in the air, throws his True Knife and it pierces through a tree and implanted it's blade into the ground. The fallen child turns his body and lands his feet into the handle of the knife which in turn uproots a couple small plants in the area. He pulled his blade out of the dirt, de-materialized it, and summoned a new one.

Ruby lands and starts talking to herself. "Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang gotta find Yang gotta fiiiind… Yaaaang! Yaaaang!"

 _"Ugh this is bad, this is really bad!"_ Ruby thought, _"What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?"_ Ruby considered her options.

 _"There's always Jaune… he's nice. He's funny! But I don't think he'd be good in a fight though…"_

 _"Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! Well, then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her."_

 _"Chara's an option. He's a good fighter and nice! But he's always sticking around with his brother and Cross so I won't see him very often…"_

 _"Frisk is available. He's even nicer and is just as good with fighting as his brother! But he's normally quiet and, looks like he's seen better days…"_

 _"And of course Cross is another option, maybe? He's strong and fast but isn't the nicest guy ever..."_

 _"Ugh! Okay… who else do I know in this school?"_ Ruby shook her head. _"There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Frisk, Chara, Cross, and…"_

And on que. The redhead slows down and stops right before Weiss Schnee. They look at each other, and after Weiss narrows her eyes of cold as Ruby smiles.

A few seconds later though, Weiss walks off in a huff.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby asked

"We're supposed to be partners…" The poor girl follows the heiress deeper into the forest.

* * *

Chara POV

* * *

 _8:20 am - Emerald Forest_

Cutting back to Chara, the demon sends out a thumbs up to the comedian as they both head off to the general direction of the forest. The former clearing a path like a madman.

Chara continues a for a half mile and stops in a clearing of Grimm.

"Damn it, I can't be last…" He summons his signature blade.

He throws the True Knife through the head of a beowolf then rips out the blade shortly and slices open two other beowolves rushing at him.

"Nice try!" The fallen child smirks.

He sidesteps a beowolf and then decapitates it, kicking it's skull into a Ursa standing around. He rushes in the opposite direction and dropkicks an Alpha beowolf into another Ursa then Spears both of them at once with the True Knife. The demon turns and ducks a swipe from the other Ursa in the area who proceeded to backhand Chara, getting the fallen child off guard.

"Ugh!" He grunts then snaps his fingers, in result ejected a few DETERMINATION Knives out of the ground and immobilized the beast.

Before he could finish the job, five more Ursa ran out into the area for their fallen comrade followed by two deathstalkers and seven beowolves.

Chara started to sweat. _"Oh shit! They look heavily armored, and seen to be more intelligent than usual… it's time to make a stand!"_

(AgENt, INtERvENe!)

He creates a new knife and holds it in his other hand, dual wielding. He stabs one into the ground and snaps his finger and summoned a legion of DETERMINATION Knives then waited with a one liner.

"Your move."

* * *

No POV

* * *

 _Unknown Time - (000 0000)_

"I know I might be useless saying this but does ANYONE have an idea on how to get out of the Void?" Nightmare!sans proceeded to throw his arms out.

Not literally.

They were stuck in the Void for like a week after the 'battle of outertale' and all they could do was walk around or watch these viewing rifts to other dimensions.

"What idea can we have? We can't use our magic here!" Classic sans voiced his thoughts.

"We have to figure out something!" Underswap sans tries to comfort himself about this series of events.

"Usually, I would have killed you all. But there's no satisfaction when we CAN'T die here, we just come back! This is boring!" Killer!sans spins his knife.

"Nightmare, can't you do anything?" Dream!sans asked his counterpart.

"No, and believe me. I've tried! Didn't you teleport here using your portals? Can't you use that to get us out?" Nightmare!sans replied.

"No. First of all, our magic doesn't work here and if it did, I'd need to find some positive emotions to transport us to. Whatever X-Chara did, it disrupted some code in the timelines which in turn created a chain reaction which spread negativity across all AUs started by great conflict AND caused multiple AUs and timelines to start over lapping each other." Dream explained.

"What does the heck does that even mean?" Blueberry cut in.

"Can you all shut the fuck up? Something's happening!" Underfell sans yells out while watching a reality react violently when he walked near it.

"You shut up and—! Wait what?!" Nightmare quickly turns back to Fell. "What do you mean something's happening?"

Hot topic points to the rift viewing the reality.

"Everyone! Over to Fell!" Dream yelled.

The rift contorted, expanded, and detracted rapidly in a predictable pace. Until it started spinning and increased in speed, very quickly!

"GET DOWN!" Classic yells out and sprints away.

The rest follow suit and avoid the!

...Blinding light. No explosions. Just a powerful flashlight.

"..." The Underverse cast stood there.

"That's it?" Killer sans slouches.

Nightmare! Shakes his head. "Really…"

"I don't even have a pun for this one." Classic sighs.

Then the rift flashes a bunch of times and takes the form of a door.

"Huh." Dream! crossed his arms.

They pause for a couple seconds then Classic speaks out.

"Our fate _hinges_ on what we choose to do here." (1)

He grins and walks away from the death stares.

"Get out."

"WHYYYYY?!"

"ohmyfuckinggod."

Facepalm*

"Heh."

Killer proceeded to stab him after the facepalm.

"AH! I deserved that…" Classic said his dying words.

Not really.

In a brilliant flash of light, Classic disappears, then reappears alive with no injuries.

"Yeah you did." Nightmare scoffed.

Classic chuckles at the irony.

Cause he's an alternate version of him? Yeah you get it. Let's move on...

"Well then, if you're all done playing around! Let's go through." Dream turned to the dispute.

They turned to him. "You crazy?" The reasonable half of them said.

"Hey, we got nowhere else to go and I don't wanna stay in the Void, you?" Dream replied.

They all looked at around at one and other.

"Can't argue with that!" Nightmare! Said as he opened and walked through the door.

Everyone else besides Dream!sans shrugged their shoulders and walks through the door to the other side.

It was unknown to them that it would lead to salvation. Cold salvation.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thank you all for reading! So before I sign off, that one joke from Classic near the end is from Reddit on r/DnD. That's probably the wrong subreddit but I never used Reddit before so cut me some slack. Anyways, The prologue of my other story should come after Chapter 5 of this story so stay tuned!**

 **This is Rewind, signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, Chapter 5 this will be a longer chapter than usual as it will be all the chapters of the initiation of RWBY. Then this fic will be on hiatus as I will focus on Taken Hunter. Here's a key for speaking:**

"This is speaking physically."

" _This is speaking mentally."_

(ThIS iS WiNGdINgS)

 **And here's a warning: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, X-TALE, UNDERVERSE, UNDERTALE, OR ANY OF ITS AU'S. RWBY BELONGS TO MONTY OUM AND ROOSTERTEETH, X-TALE AND UNDERVERSE BELONGS TO JAKEI, UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX, AND ALL OF ITS AU'S BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **Finally, without further ado, welcome to Atlas!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - **FILES FOUND** \- Classic sans POV

* * *

 _8:21 am - The Somewhere in Atlas_

"You coming?" Fell said to Classic when he was on the other side of the doorway.

Classic hesitating said "Yes, I'm just thinking…"

Fell raised his eyebrows. Metaphorically speaking.

"It's just that I trusted Ink once, and went to dimensions not my own, and it caused the disruption of all the timelines! I just can't trust anyone anymore." Classic shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Hey, you only live once weird me. Now I know I'm not the nicest guy you'll meet, but! Take opportunity when you get it. Don't push those you care for away. 'Else your world will become mine." Fell said, out of character.

Classic sighed, and stepped through…

After he stepped into the new world, the door slammed and created a sonic boom, like the thing X-Chara did but weaker. Neither the less, it still knocked the cast out.

" _Heh, Déjà vu…"_ Classic thought before losing conscience.

* * *

Unknown POV

* * *

 _8:23 am - Emerald Forest_

The figure sprinted through the Emerald Forest, his thoughts filled with a single objective.

Protect the kid.

" _I swear to god if the kid dies already, the boss is gonna be pissed."_ The figure thought.

He was getting closer to the objective, he heard Grimm howling and blades impaling them.

He keeps on sprinting, encountering a few in his way he kicks one then teleports behind another one and punches it through the skull. He rips it out and throws it at a high velocity that it supposedly knocks out the remaining one.

He hears more and more fighting as he sees that bodies of Grimm liter the area.

He continued forward to the kid but then heard…

SLICE!

"AGGGGHH!" The kid wailed in pain at a stab wound.

This causes the figure pick up pace. In a few seconds he jumps into the clearing.

And throws his strings.

* * *

Ozpin POV

* * *

 _8:21 am - Beacon Tower_

"Ozpin, there is a level three Grimm threat focused on a single student with no backup. We need to step in NOW!" Glynda yells at the headmaster.

"Not now Glynda, I am confident in his abilities. I have seen him fight much greater and come out on top." Ozpin calmly said.

"Professor, with all due respect…Wait! Ozpin there is a reading on the sensors indicating that a high aura individual is approaching Mr. Dreemmurr at high speeds!" Glynda replied.

"Show me." The headmaster turned quickly.

"Right here, he appears to be in mostly black and does not match any description of anyone at this school." The headmistress showed him the tablet with live camera footage.

The headmaster narrows his eyes at the figures attire. "Hmm, observe them. Do not interfere."

"Excuse me?" Glynda shot back confused.

Oz stares her down with his neutral glare. "Glynda, trust me."

With hesitation, Goodwitch replies "Very well sir."

The professor looked out the window of his office with some guilt. " _Is that? Should I? No. I made a promise…"_ Ozpin thought, and washed those thoughts down with a sip of coffee.

* * *

Chara POV

* * *

 _8:25 am - Emerald Forest_

"AGGGGHH!" Chara wailed in pain at a wound from a deathstalker.

The Grimm throws the child off it's stinger with great force, possibly shattering some bones.

Chara has killed about half of them by now, taking out the Ursa and some of the beowolves. He didn't have time to heal by using **Lost HOPE** because they were relentless and all he could do was dodge.

When he parried one beowolf, another one backhanded him. He lands forcefully in the trunk of a tree while a massive deathstalker looms before him.

It's about to stab and kill the fallen child but it's held back by something. The fallen looks closely at the tail.

It's held back by blue strings.

"Error?" The fallen child calls out.

Before he could react, Error sans uses his strings to RIP the upper half of the tail off the deathstalker and into the last of the beowolves, crushing them.

Next he swings the beast into the air and throws it into some trees with bones he summoned sticking out of it. That attack kills it and he walks over to Chara and helps him up.

The fallen child proceeded to start a battle with Error, and heals using…

 **Reclaimed HOPE**

Error widens his eyes slightly but then ends the battle by choosing spare.

The demon is healed to full HP and looks at his savior.

Error has his usual clothing but now he's human! So now he has messy black hair similar to X-Chara's but slightly comed, his skin is a light tan with two blue streaks coming from the bottom of his eyes and ending at the bottom of his cheeks. Also there are no 'errors' floating around his body so he looks like a normal guy.

"Thanks, so you're human now…?" Chara asked.

"Yep. Definitely not the weirdest shit I'd seen when the UT community exists…" Error trails off.

"wtf? Nevermind, I'll ask later how this happened. Why are you here?" Chara summoned a new _True Knife_.

"I got bored, and I can't leave this timeline cause' I can't access the code of this world so I set out to find you." Error answered.

"You want me to use REWRITE?"

"Right on the dot, kid. You can delete the firewalls, but X-Gaster has suspended his SOUL so you can't summon OVERWRITE." Error half-lied about his purpose to helping him.

"Got it, let's get through this monster infested forest first, Yeah?" Chara suggested.

"Read my goddamn mind kid, let's go."

* * *

Jaune POV

* * *

 _8:29 am - Emerald Forest_

Few minutes pass after snow angel walks by and Jaune Arc is stuck to a tree by spear and can't get down.

" _Maybe I shouldn't have come here…"_ He sighed as he thought.

"Jaune?" A voice spoke to the Arc from below.

Jaune looks down to see the girl that saved him from the fall.

"Do you…have any spots left on your team?" Pyrrha Nikos, the champion said to the noob.

He chuckles, "Very funny."

They smile at each other.

* * *

Yang POV

* * *

 _8:31_ _am - Emerald Forest_

Yang is walking through the Emerald Forest when she calls out.

"Helllooo?"

WHOOSH!

A figure flies past the party girl.

"Is anyone out there?" The Xiao Long calls out. "Helloooooooo? I'm getting bored here!" She hears rustling in a bush behind her. "Is someone there?"

Yang walks over to the bush to investigate. She pushes some foliage out of the way.

"Ruby is that you?" The blonde asked. She got a snarl in response. She looks up, "Nope." The huntress in training dodged out of the way of an Ursa with their claws in the fray.

Cue fighting music.

Yang arms her gauntlets, The Ember-Celica. She proceeded to backflip out of the way of another Ursa then the first one jumps her. The Xiao Long punches it with great force and sends the beast flying. The second one rushes in and tries the same tactic, but gets some shotgun shells in skull for his troubles as the party girl uppercuts it then kicks it in the chest.

"You guys wouldn't happen to seen a girl in a red hood would you?" Yang asked the Grimm. They growl in response. "Could just say no!"

The Ursa quickly swings its right paw at the blonde, to which she backflips.

"Aah! Hahaha. Geez you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba—!"

The music slows down.

A lock of her hair slowly falls and lands on the ground.

Her lilac colored eyes turn red. "You…" She said as the two poor Ursa look at each other in confusion.

"YOU MONSTER!" Yang yells, then proceeded to ignite her semblance.

Oh boy!

So the party girl rushes to the first Ursa and punches it in the chest, uppercuts it, then launch a flurry of punches at its body. Please _bear_ in mind that all of these attacks were in quick succession and were accompanied by tons of shotgun blasts.

Oh but she wasn't done as she just LAUNCHES the Ursa through some trees and continued her punching spree with no loss in momentum. Punch, uppercut, kick. Punch, uppercut, kick. This repeated until the beast was no more.

Yang reloads then the remaining Ursa runs to the party girl and looms before her.

"Oh, you want some too!?" The Xiao Long says with anger.

WHOOSH! SLICE!

The Grimm falls to the ground dead. The killer? Blake, the girl in black from last night.

The girl pulls out her weapon from the Ursa. She smiles slightly.

"I could have taken him." Said Yang Xiao Long to Blake Belladonna.

* * *

Cross POV

* * *

 _8:31 am - Emerald Forest_

Simultaneously. Cross is walking through the forest. Looking for Frisk as he hasn't found a partner yet.

"If I were an immortal time traveling kid, where would I be?" The former skeleton voices his thoughts.

He continues to walk in the direction of the temple but stops as he hears a rusting in the bushes.

The comedian turns left and takes one hand out of his pocket. Ready to retaliate if the rustling reveals to be anything threatening.

A small rabbit steps out then hops away.

"Huh." Cross said standing there, looking like a complete idiot.

A beast leaps from trees 6:00, and Cross rolls out of the way then slams the attacker to the ground. He snaps his fingers and a bunch of bones eject from the ground, finishing the beowolf.

"Nice try bud." The former skeleton pats his foe on the back.

Foolishly, a smaller one reveals himself 9 feet ahead of him and gets a knife to the face.

Thinking that was que, an alpha rushes in.

BANG!

Its body falls to the ground, missing their head with steam pouring out of the neck.

The comedian looks at the shooter, the kid he's looking for.

"To answer your question, I would be looking for the fourth wall breaking skeleton from another dimension. Or the time traveling (ReALiTY sHIfTInG) demon." Frisk Dreemmurr spun the _Empty Gun_.

"Why did you say the last part in Wingdings?" Cross was intrigued.

"Don't know. 'Just comes out that way." The fallen child shrugged.

Two more beowolves try to interrupt their conversation = razor-sharp bone through the skull.

"Anyways, now that we're partners let's get to the temple." The Dreemmurr told the Aster.

"Well, lead the way!" The former skeleton motioned his hands to the forest around them.

They walk for a few minutes and come up upon a cave.

"This is definitely not it. These cave paintings clearly mean that there is a big ass deathstalker in there." The comedian informed.

"You're the smart one here so you're calling the shots. Got it?" Frisk shrugged.

"Yep, I pity anyone dumb enough to go in there." Cross summoned the _True Knife_.

"You and me both." The fallen child walks away and Cross follows.

I pity them too.

* * *

Weiss POV

* * *

 _8:35 am - Emerald Forest_

Weiss is currently fighting a pack of beowolves after the scene where she was looking for Ruby which wasn't in the last chapter because of reasons.

Fight me.

The heiress blocks a strike from a beowolf but was still slid back because of the force of the attack. She pointed her rapier at the beast before her.

" _Remember your training Weiss."_ The schnee thought.

" _Heads up, shoulders back, right foot forward. Not that forward!"_ She draws back her foot a bit.

Weiss walks forward a bit then stops. " _Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike…"_

"And…Now!" The heiress dashes forward, rapier in the fray.

Suddenly, Ruby shows up out of nowhere and slices open the beowolf's neck that Weiss is targeting.

"Gaah!" The schnee widened her eyes then clumsy comes to a stop but accidentally activated the dust in her blade which launched a line of fire that proceeded to send a couple trees into flames.

Ruby looks at the fire in worry but then barely blocks the swipe of a beowolf and gets launched into Weiss, who struggles to recover on high heels.

"Hey, watch it!" The redhead said to her soon to be partner.

"Excuse me, you attacked out of turn. I could have killed you!" The heiress replies.

"You'll have to try harder than that." Ruby mutters.

The alpha beowolf howls as the rest of the pack were stationary, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Ruby reloads her scythe. She takes aim—!

A flaming tree falls next to them. Shit.

Weiss grabs Ruby's arm. "We have to go." She said as the pack were evacuating the area.

They GTFO of there and they run out of breath so they stop in a small open circle of trees. They notice fresh Grimm corpses with sharp bones sticking out of them.

"Cross was here." Ruby whispered to herself.

They pant, "What was that?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest ON FIRE!" The Schnee points at the ashy mess of trees.

The redhead scoffs, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just surprised that someone who talked so much would communicate so little during an encounter!" The heiress replies.

"Well I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!" The Rose crosses her arms.

"Well congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon, bravo." Weiss mocked, then walked off.

"Aaaaah! Gyuh!" Ruby cuts down a tree in one single swipe in frustration.

As a giant grey feather slowly fell to the ground…

OH SHET!

* * *

Pyrrha/Ren/Jaune POV

* * *

 _8:36 am - Emerald Forest_

Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos were walking through the Emerald Forest and got kinda lost.

Explosions erupt in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" Jaune asked.

"Gunfire. It seems that our comrades have encountered the enemy." Pyrrha replies.

The continued forward, well they're lost so… let's just assume they're going the right way for plot reasons.

Anyways! They walk past a bush and a tree when Pyrrha pushes a branch out of the way when it springs back into Jaune's left cheek and the blonde falls to the ground.

"Jaune! I'm sorry." The champion turned and quickly apologized.

"Heh, it's okay, just a scratch." The Arc gets up.

"Why didn't you activate your aura?" The redhead questioned.

"Huh?" Jaune was equally as confused.

(I ToLD yOU aBOuT ThIS oN ThE FiFTh)

"Your Aura." Pyrrha said. "Jaune, do you, know what Aura is?" The champion pressed.

(StAY cALm)

The blonde plays it cool, "Of course I do… Do you know what Aura is?" He scoffs.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul." Pyrrha begins.

 _Lie Ren waltzed around the Emerald Forest, reaches a clearing of tall grass and takes a glance around._

"It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?" She continued.

 _The screen pans to Ren's eyes as he narrowed them._

"Uh, y-yeah." Jaune stutters.

 _A massive, Grimm snake reveals itself behind the teen. It curls in the area around Ren, creating a small arena of sorts. The beast hisses then lunges at him…_

"With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it. Even animals." The champion explains

"What about monsters?" Jaune asks.

"No, the monsters we fight lacks a soul." The redhead replies.

 _Ren backflips out of the way of the first attack (which leaves a large crack in the ground.) then backflips again and puts up his arms to block a strike._

"They are creatures of Grimm." She continues.

 _The ninja gets launched from the hit and makes a three point landing then skits to a stop._

"The manifestation of anonymity." Pyrrha said.

 _The King Taijitu attempts to wrap itself around Ren when the teen pulls out his weaponry, StormFlower, and leaps out of the opening at the top and open fires at the beast._

"They are the darkness, and we are the light." The redhead said.

"Right… I knew that!" Jaune says.

 _Lie Ren forcefully kicks the Grimm in the skull and it hit the ground._

"And that's why we fight them." The blonde comments.

 _He then landed and ran for the beast. With Stormflower's blades out he slices at the neck of the oversized snake. To which it flees for a bit._

"It's not about why, it's about knowing." The champion walks over to Jaune.

 _The monster lunges for the Lie, who promptly backflips out of the way of the attack and stakes his two blades into the skull of the giant snake._

"Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our aura."

 _As Ren takes a breath, another one appears behind him but it's white._

"Everyone has some of both."

 _The beast growls and lunges for the huntsman in training. To which the huntsman dodged as the black one recovered._

"By baring your soul outward as a force you can deflect harm."

 _The two Grimm attack the teen and to which Ren dodged and ran along the body of the black king taijitu and started to skate along the body as he opened fire._

"All of our tools and equipment are our conduits for aura."

 _Lie Ren jumps jumps off the snake and flips over the second one all while peppering the beasts with dust bullets. The white one headbuts the huntsman in training and he is launched to the forest floor._

"You protect yourself and your soul with fighting."

 _His weapons thrown from his grips he quickly gets up and forces his hands outward as the black one lunges for him with fangs out—_

" _No!"_

There's a short pause, "IT'S LIKE A FORCEFIELD!" Jaune exclaims loudly while throwing out his arms.

(WhAT dID i JUsT SaY A FeW MiNuTEs AGo)

"Shut up." Jaune said quietly with bitterness.

"Hmm?" Pyrrha turns her gaze to her partner.

"Don't worry it's nothing…" Jaune quickly covered up.

"Okaaay...then yes, if you want to look at it that way." Pyrrha said to her partner.

 _Ren, stopping the King Taijitu's fangs he struggles a bit but after a second RIPPS the two foot fangs out from the socket and after the snake tries to attack he slams one of the fangs into the eye and performs a palm strike right on the nail..._

 _Which then completely implodes the King's head._

 _He sprinted for the next._

Pyrrha places her hand on Jaune's shoulder, she recoils right after contact.

"What's wrong did I do something?" Jaune asked.

"N-No it's just I felt your aura. You have a lot of it, and it's very strong from what I gathered in the moment." Pyrrha stutters.

"Whoa. Like, how strong?" The blonde was curious.

"The energy I felt was overwhelming, like I was getting hit with dust bombs rapid fire…" The champion put it into perspective.

"Is that a good thing?" The Knight questioned.

The redhead immediately replies. "Heh! Very! It's the strongest I've ever seen." She chuckles.

The Arc smiles, and the cut disappears.

The Nikos smiles back.

 _Lie Ren stands before the corpses of the King Taijitus. Panting, he goes on for a second or two before putting his sidearms in their holsters and dusts himself off._

 _Then an odd noise resonates from a tree._

" _Qrrraaww! Qrrraaww!" Nora Valkyrie hangs down from a tree._

" _Heh. I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." Ren says._

" _Boop!" Nora taps Ren on the nose as he nearly trips._

"Welp! We better get going, I think I see a cave over there, let's go!" Jaune breaks the awkward silence.

"Lead the way Jaune." Pyrrha giggles.

Well, they just sealed their fate.

* * *

Chara POV

* * *

 _8:40 am - Emerald Forest_

" _Run Chara, RUN!"_ The demon screams in his head and throws a couple knives behind him.

Chara and Error are currently sprinting through the forest, from what? Weeeell…

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A High pitch screech resonates behind them.

"Shit. Shit, SHIT!" Error exclaims while using his strings to throw down trees behind them.

"WHAT EVEN IS THAT THING?!" The fallen child yells to his partner.

"It's an ancient Primeval!" Error answers quickly.

So this totally original grimm was a giant bipedal beowolf with a deathstalker tail, lancer… lancers, Nevermore wings, and a nuckelavee skull for a head.

Joy.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Chara screamed.

"JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Error screamed back.

Chara proceeded to furiously snap his fingers to launch knives to _try_ and slow it down.

Error followed suite and shot few G-Blasters back at the beast.

The Primeval shot its lancers at the two and snags Chara's hoodie.

"FUCK!" He's forced to drop his favorite article of clothing.

They hear fighting in the distance.

BANG! SLICE!

"Three clicks northeast, MOVE!" Error ordered.

The demon didn't question it and changed direction but started to build up a volley of knives. A couple seconds later the volley becomes rain and the fallen child snaps his fingers.

The deadly blades annihilate the forest terrain and temporarily stops the Grimm.

The two pick up pace and break into a small clearing. They see Cross and Frisk walking towards the temple with Ruby and Weiss.

"GUYS! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME, RUN!" Chara yells out at his allies.

"Whoa! Slow down there and—Wait is that Error?" Frisk responds.

"Yes! No time to explain, MOVE!" Error replies immediately.

"Hey! Since when do you start giving orders!?" Weiss bitc- _says_.

You can tell I don't like volume 1 Weiss by now.

There's the screech of the Primeval again and then there's a rustle in the trees.

"What was tha—?"

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The beast interrupts Ruby.

The four teens besides Error and Chara turn deathly pale.

Well, Weiss just looked scared shitless and then… she fired fire dust out of her rapier and the thing catched on fire and started using those wings.

They proceeded to haul ass toward the temple.

Cross channeled his inner James J. Janisse and said, "Great going, Weiss now there's a flaming beast from hell flying around trying to kill us!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Yang Xiao Long POV

* * *

 _8:42 am - Emerald Forest_

" _Ugh! Stupid branches messing up my hair!"_ Yang complained mentally as she and Blake broke the clearing.

"Think this is it?" The blonde asked her partner.

Blake looks at her for a sec and walks down the hill to the ruined temple.

Xiao Long follows and they take a look around at the 'relics.'

"Chess pieces…" The bookworm says slowly.

"Why chess pieces? Man they must be on a low budget that some of them are missing!" The comedian commented.

"We're just not the first ones here." The black haired teen responded.

"So… which one should we pick?" The brawler asked.

"Hmm…I don't know?" Blake replies.

After a moment of awkward silence, "How bout' a…cute little pony?" Yang holds up a Knight.

Her partner rolls her eyes. "Sure." she walks over.

"Well that wasn't so hard!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Probably because it's not like this place was difficult to get to." The black haired teen states.

"WHOOOAAA!" A cry for help resonates through the air.

"Blake, did you hear that?" Xiao Long asks. "What should we do?" She asks another in her partner's silence.

Her partner stares above with some distress.

That...Pyrrha girl enters the area followed by a deathstalker and vomit-boy landing in a tree elsewhere.

"Did that girl run in with a deathstalker on her tail?" Blake points out the obvious.

There's a rustle in some trees nearby and their eyes dash to the movement.

Chara, Cross, Frisk, Ruby, Weiss, and some other guy emerges from the forest sprinting.

"Hey Ruby, what's the rush?" The brawler asks her sis.

"Not now Yang!" Ruby says, panting.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A massive roar erupts.

"Holy crap!" Yang arms Ember Celica.

"W-What was that?" Pyrrha stutters.

"Primeval…" The other guy answers.

It roars again. Then some girl with a hammer and a ninja looking dude sprint in to the scene.

However the girl was riding an Ursa.

"Need help?" The ninja pants.

"PLEASE!" Vomit boy says in a tree.

Cross snaps his fingers then a large skull appears besides him and fires a LASER, toward the tree Jaune is stuck in and vaporized it, dropping the blonde to the forest floor.

"Thank you!"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake points out the obvious once more.

The students arm their weaponry as a massive beast enters the area looking like a hybrid of five different Grimm types.

Might I add that it was on FIRE!

"So that's why you were in a rush…"

"Ooh! Renny! Big Grimm! LET'S BREAK ITS LEGS!" The hammer girl grins.

"This can't get any worse…" Blake says standing next to her.

On cue an Alpha Nevermore flys by.

* * *

Chara POV

* * *

 _8:45 am - Emerald Forest_

"OH COME ON!" Chara exclaims and throws his arms out.

Error reaches in his jacket pocket and pulls out a heart half red and half purple wrapped in blue string.

"Kid you're gonna need this." Error tosses the soul to the first fallen child.

"My...my…my original SOUL!" Chara stutters at the sight.

The non-undertale AU's just looked in confusion.

Cross looks to the confused. "We'll explain later when the time is right. Chara, absorb it."

The demon does and smirks at his foes. He closes his eyes. "Thanks Error." They flash open red/purple.

Aftertale glitches appeared around him and he transformed into Timeline 9 X-Chara.

Hell yeah!

"You got slightly shorter and a bit cleaner hair?" Weiss deadpans, mostly unimpressed.

Chara responds by raising his hand and forcing it downwards to fire a rainforest of massive, sharp, and fast, DETERMINATION KNIVES. All in like two seconds. As an added bonus, they pinned the Primeval to the ground but it was somehow still alive.

And bye bye to the deathstalker!

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that they EXPLODED once they pierced the armor. Launching broken deathstalker armor like shrapnel into the Primeval.

"My abilities were brought back to standards. Thank you very much!" The demon said with a smug grin.

"That's standard—!?"

"THAT'S, AWESOME! RENNY CAN YOU TEACH ME THAT!?" The hyper girl interrupted Blake.

"Less talking. Grab a piece and let's leave!" Error orders.

"He's right, our mission is to grab a relic and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby says as Weiss nods.

"Ugh, r-run and live. That's an idea I can get behind." Jaune agrees.

So do the others as they look around to find a piece.

Ruby and Weiss pick up a Knight.

Jaune and Pyrrha pick up a rook.

Nora and Ren pick up a rook.

Chara walks over to the end and the AU gang follows.

" _You will... recognize it as it will stand out greatly to you three."_ Chara repeated in his head over and over.

Then, behind some vines lay two small hand carved statues with their chests bearing a symbol.

The Delta Rune…

"This is it…Frisk, grab yours and I'll grab mine." The fallen child turned to his brother.

"How does he know about the Delta Rune?" Frisk asks as he looks at the piece in his hand.

"We can look at the source code of Ozpin's name when we check him. But you'll need to OVERWRITE its firewalls." Error suggests.

"Yeah, but X-Gaster suspended his SOUL." Chara says back.

"If we give you our SOULS, you'll have enough DETERMINATION to re-spend it." Frisk states.

"So it's settled, we get the piece back and find out who Oz really is." Cross says.

They look at one another, then in unison they say yep/sounds good/or any other words for agreement.

"You all done with your discussion? Cause' it's time we left." Ren interjects.

They look at the ninja. "Right." Chara says and he and Frisk pocket the pieces.

"Weiss, try to freeze the Primeval to give us more time." Frisk orders.

She nods and fires ice dust via glyph to the Primeval.

"Alright gang let's move!" Error exclaims and sprints toward the cliffs.

The cast follows.

They run past at least two packs of beowolves and a deathstalker but as they were running Chara had a thought…

" _Can't Cross or Error just use a shortcut to get us back to Beacon?"_

The demon shoots a look to the alternate sans' saying, why can't you use a shortcut?

They responded by mouthing, "Plot reasons."

At least that's what he think they said…maybe.

 _cough* cough*_ I'm getting off track.

So to end the awkward silence Frisk says "Let's restate our names for communication aid. I'm Frisk Dreemmurr."

Weiss goes next "I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust com—."

Error cuts her off "And I don't care, I'm Error."

" _Hey!"_

"Just Error?" Jaune asks.

"Yes."

Jaune goes after "Names' Jaune Arc sho—he stops himself—You?"

" _That's odd…"_

"Chara, I'm Frisk's brother." The first fallen child replies.

The ninja goes next "I'm Ren."

"Nora!" The hyper girl suddenly says.

Then Ruby goes "I'm Ruby Rose."

Her sister's after, "Yang Xiao Long."

The black haired bookworm is next. "My name is Blake."

Cross is up, "Cross Aster."

Finally the girl with the spear introduces herself. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Now that we're introduced, fighting these things and not knocking each other off the cliff will be much easier." Frisk states.

"Thank god because the forest will conveniently stop right here for the next scene." Cross breaks the fourth wall.

"Wha—?" Jaune says as the party breaks the tree line.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A roar from the Primeval erupts as a wave of heat hit the scene.

"It just broke out!" Blake exclaimed.

"Thanks captain obvious. Cross, Frisk, Error, and I will deal with the Primeval and the rest of you fight the Nevermore, Jaune? Here's a gun." Chara explained the plan and handed Jaune an _Empty Gun_.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Ruby asks the demon.

"Heh, we will! Call for help after we kill ours!" The first fallen child replies with a grin.

Ruby grins back. "Challenge accepted, let's go!"

RWBY and JNPR run towards the Nevermore.

Chara snaps his knuckles, "So what's the plan?"

Frisk broke it down, "We can get Cross to keep it low to the ground, then Error can hold back its claws and lancers with his strings, Finally we'll light up its skull with our magic and repeat. Got it?"

The three nod in unison.

"Aim for its neck, it's armor is weak there." Error states.

"Sounds good, let's do this!" Frisk exclaims.

Suddenly, the Primeval breaks the tree line.

Cross yells "MOVE!"

And they do. The cast dodged out of the way of the Primeval by teleporting or backflipping out of the way.

"Shit! Cross your up!" Chara yells.

Cross does as ordered and slams the beast to the ground. He follows it up by firing a few G-blasters at the wings then adds extra force to the telekinesis.

The beast fires it's lancers at Frisk, the fallen child parries two then just barely flips out of the way of three.

"Error, your turn!" The player orders.

He teleports above the Primeval. "Got it." He says then fires his bones at the lancers, pinning them down. Error then throws his strings at the bones and rips the projectiles (lancers attached) out of the ground then forcefully pulls them backwards. Causing the Primeval to expose its neck.

It lets out a screech in return.

"QUICKLY! LIGHT EM UP!" The comedian struggles against the beasts strength.

Chara ops to focus his magic on the _True Knife_ and turns it red.

Frisk does the same and they both rush in for the Grimm's weak point.

The fallen children X-Slash the HELL out of the Primeval. Slice, Chop, _moar slicing noises*_ , and this one attack seemingly nearly kills the beast. Said beast then releases a wave of fire from its skin and incinerates Cross's and Error's attacks.

The overwhelming heat is like the force of the sun (or Undyne) punching you in the face.

"Scatter!" Error yells and tries to teleport away.

However while he was trying to snap, a lancer found its way to his foot and throws him aside. The Grimm backhands Cross, who was charging up some Gaster Blasters, into a pillar or two nearby.

Chara looks and nods to Frisk who nods back. The demon then sprints in for the kill, with Frisk providing covering fire on the lancers he runs in dodging or parring everything in the Primeval's arsenal and proceeds to pretend to sidestep but instead backflips and throws the _True Knife_ at the other claw.

Being faked out, the beast tries an impulse of flame but isn't quick enough as Chara quickly grabs and flips the blade to hold it like a dagger and uppercuts its neck, slicing the skull from base with one clean swoop.

They walk up to each other as the body falls to the ground with smoke seeping out from its body onto the atmosphere.

Chara sticks up his hand.

HI-FIVE!

"Heh, nice. Good job kid." Says Cross with a slight smirk.

"I guess that was a good strike…" praised Error.

"Nice bro. Now let's help Ruby and gang with the Nevermore." Frisk pats Chara on the back.

"I don't think we need to." Error points at the cliff.

The cast looks in the direction to see the Alpha Nevermore being dragged up the cliff by the neck by Ruby, with her scythe, who is fighting against physics by running up a cliff during which she is firing rounds out of her sniper to gain speed, then at the top she fires one last round and decapitates the beast with a clean slice.

She then slowly walks over and gazed over the ledge, with rose petals fluttering in the wind.

"Wow. That was over the top." Frisk woos at the display.

"Eh, she's a show off." Error states his opinion.

"But you'll have to agree that was BAD-ASS!" Chara praises.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Cross says.

They walk over to the others watching with awe.

"There's one problem. Uh, how do we get up there?" Jaune asks the group.

Said group looks at each other silently with anticipation for an idea.

Cross provides one. "Error and I know a shortcut."

"Alright, lead the way." Ren says.

The former skeleton starts to walk into some trees when he's launched backwards.

"What was that?" Chara takes out the _True Knife_.

Suddenly, black liquid erupted from the trees and directed itself to the corpse of the Primeval. Just as suddenly, smoke from the body of the Nevermore rushed through the crowd and became a liquid then moved itself to the Primeval. Then, Grimm body parts formed on the beast. Another pair of wings, a deathstalker tail, lancers, and a Nevermore head.

It looked like a budget dragon. Joy.

It roared "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The cast gulped.

"I'm out of ammo!" Yang exclaimed.

"So am I!" Blake and Ren said in unison.

"I'm out of dust!" Weiss pants.

"My aura's recharging!" Pyrrha pants as well.

"Me too!" Nora gulps.

"How do we fight that thing?!" Jaune yells.

"You don't. We will." Error orders over the cacophony.

" _Students in the initiation, get back to the cliffs. That is a level five Grimm threat before you. The teachers will deal with it."_ Ozpin says via the loud speakers.

Chara looks at the beast, determined he holds out his hand. "Frisk, Cross, and Error. To beat this guy I need to summon the **Real Knife** , to do that I need more LV. Your SOULS combined with mine should do the trick."

The three don't hesitate and forcefully reach into their chests and rip out their souls. They quickly walk over and place them into the demon's hand.

"Thanks." He says and absorbs the souls.

A eclipse of light hits the scene and the natives of Remnant are pushed back at the force.

The light fades away and out walks the X-Event. (but a hell more op cause he has four souls now)

The X-Event initiates a battle and forced out his hand to the right.

With the ghostly bodies of Frisk, Cross, and Error beside him, Chara with a glitched voice says " **Where are the KNIVES?"** And the **Real Knife** appears in his grip.

"What the—?" Yang is cut off when The X-Event looks at the upgraded Primeval and attacks.

One slice. SLICE!

 **999999999**

The battle ends and the Grimm is sitting there, with a large deep red gash in its skull. It falls to the ground, dead. One shotted by the X-Event itself.

Then another wave of light hits the clearing and the X-Event is split back into the four.

"Stop staring and let's take the shortcut." Cross says to the group with their mouths wide.

They unconsciously follow the four into the trees earlier and take a shortcut to the cliffs.

* * *

 _Some time later - Beacon Auditorium_

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as…Team CRDL. (Cardinal) Led by...Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced the team.

"Hey, this time use the aftertale effects instead of the beam of light so we can check him quicker." Error whispers.

"Got it." Chara whispers back.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as…Team JNPR. (Juniper) Led by…Jaune Arc." The headmaster says as the crowd claps.

"Huh? L-Lead by…?" Jaune stutters as Pyrrha gives him a smile.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin says in return.

Jaune trips and falls as some of the crowd laughs.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as…Team RWBY. (Ruby) Led by…Ruby Rose." Ozpin announces.

Weiss looks at Ruby with a look of shock.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang quickly hugs her sister.

The X-Event walks up. "And finally, Cross Aster, Frisk Dreemmurr, Error Aster, and Chara Dreemmurr. The four of you retrieved the Determined Delta Rune pieces. From this day forward you will work together as...Team AFEC.(Affect) Led by...Cross Aster." Ozpin announces as the crowd erupts including the newly formed RWBY and JNPR.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an...Interesting year." Ozpin says to himself and looks at AFEC.

"How did you know about my surname? We never told you!" Error interrogates, attracting some attention from the crowd.

"Ah, I knew you would question that. Well a certain friend of mine told me." Ozpin answers ominously.

"What friend…?" Chara narrows his eyes.

"Well he calls himself font, but you may know him as, W.D Gaster." The headmaster says.

Very suddenly, aftertale glitches appear around Team AFEC and they initiate a battle at the same time. Attracting the whole crowd at once. The glitches disappear and there stood the X-Event with the _True Knife_ in hand.

With a glitched voice, Chara/Frisk/Cross/Error yells "HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM?! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I am Professor Ozpin. Headmaster Of Beacon Academy." The Professor calmly says.

The X-Event doesn't buy it and checks him…

 **Ozpin**

The X-Event ignores his stats and taps on his name.

"See? My name is Ozpin." The headmaster says.

The OVERWRITE button appears before Chara.

Ozpin starts to sweat. "What are you doing?"

"Finding the truth." Frisk answers.

The demon overwrites the name.

 **Ozma**

The name says.

Chara messes with some buttons and finds the firewall protecting the source code.

The fallen child slams OVERWRITE.

Glitches appear all around Ozma's name and it changes once more...

 **A Grimm Timeline!Frisk** (1)

They stare in shock at the alternate version of the final fallen child.

The X-Event as X-Frisk steps back then speaks.

"You're...Me."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I apologize for the long wait but there you have it folks! The finale of the "Welcome to Remnant!" Arc. I know I didn't clarify that an arc was being created, but this is my first time writing, so I'll clarify it from now on. Also, "Chara" is pronounced, "Car-ah" in this fic, not "Care-uh" or "Char-ah" or**

" **Chair-uh". Just wanted to clarify that!**

(1) **By "A Grimm Timeline" I mean the "A Grimm Timeline" fanfic on this very website by KusaKabe77.**

 **And before I go—Put the second word of dialogue of the first sentence of each chapter in order from Ch 1-5.**

 **For example. In Chapter 1, the second word of dialogue is, "THE."**

 **Put the phrase together, then post it in the reviews, and the file will be found.**

(sO EyES uP GuARdIAnS!)


End file.
